The present invention relates to a dye-forming coupler to form an azomethine dye, upon a coupling-reaction with an oxidized product of a developing agent. The present invention also relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material containing the coupler. Further, the present invention relates to an azomethine dye compound, which can be produced by using the above-mentioned coupling reaction.
In a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material (hereinafter sometimes referred to simply as xe2x80x9clight-sensitive materialxe2x80x9d) for subtractive color photography, a color image is formed by dyes of three primary colors of yellow, magenta and cyan. In the color photography that uses the current p-phenylenediamine-series color-developing agent, an acylacetoanilide-series compound is used as a yellow coupler. However, the hue of the yellow dye obtained from the yellow coupler is tinted with red, due to inferior sharpness at the foot portion of a peak in interest of the absorption curve at the longer wavelength side (that is, on the absorption curve, the peak in interest has subsidiary absorption at its foot portion at the longer wavelength side), which renders it difficult to obtain a yellow hue of high-purity. Further, there is the problem that, due to the low molecular extinction coefficient of the yellow dyes, large amounts of both the coupler and silver halide are needed to obtain a desired colored density. Therefore, sometimes it results in increasing film thickness of the light-sensitive material, and this consequently reduces the sharpness of the obtained color image. Further, the above-mentioned yellow dyes, which are easily decomposed under the conditions of high temperature and high humidity, or the conditions of light irradiation, have insufficient image stability after development processing. Consequently, improvement of these problems is desired.
In order to solve such problems, the acyl group and the anilido group were improved. Recently, as improved couplers of the conventional acylacetanilide-series, there are proposed, for example, 1-alkylcyclopropanecarbonylacetanilide-series compounds, as described in JP-A-4-218,042 (xe2x80x9cJP-Axe2x80x9d means unexamined published Japanese patent application); cyclomalonic acid diamide-type couplers, as described in JP-A-5-11416; pyrrole-2 or 3-yl- or indole-2 or 3-yl-carbonylacetanilide-series couplers, as described, for example, in European Patent Nos. 953870A1, 953871A1, 953872A1, 953873A1, 953874A1 and 953875A1. The dyes formed from these couplers were improved in terms of both hue and a molecular extinction coefficient, compared with the conventional ones. However, they are still deficient in image stability. Further, owing to their complicated chemical structure, the synthesis route became longer, and consequently cost of the couplers became higher, causing a practical problem.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,149 proposes acetoanilide-series couplers to which N-alkyl-4-pyrimidone is bonded. However, dyes obtained from these couplers are still inferior in hue, especially sharpness at the foot portion of a peak of the absorption curve at the longer wavelength side. Further, they are insufficient in fastness to light. Therefore, there is a need to improve these problems.
The present invention is a dye-forming coupler represented by the following formula (I): 
wherein Q represents a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring; RA represents an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, or an xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group; X represents an aryl group; Y represents a hydrogen atom, or a group that is capable of being split-off upon a coupling reaction with an oxidized product of a developing agent:
wherein, when RA represents an xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group, R1 represents a methylene group, a methine group, or a carbon atom; r represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R1s may be the same or different independently, when r is 2 or more; R4 represents a substituent except for a hydrogen atom; m represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R4s may be the same or different independently, or R4s may be combined together to form a multiple bond, or alternatively R4s may bond with each other to form a ring, when m is 2 or more; and the xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group does not represent a straight-chain alkyl group.
Further, the present invention is a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, which comprises at least one dye-forming coupler represented by the above formula (I).
Still further, the present invention is an azomethine dye compound represented by the following formula (II): 
wherein Q represents a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring; RA represents an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, or an xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group; X represents an aryl group:
wherein, when RA represents an xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group, R1 represents a methylene group, a methine group, or a carbon atom; r represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R1s may be the same or different independently, when r is 2 or more; R4 represents a substituent except for a hydrogen atom; m represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R4s may be the same or different independently, or R4s may be combine together to form a multiple bond, or alternatively R4s may bond with each other to form a ring, when m is 2 or more; and the xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group does not represent a straight-chain alkyl group;
R5 and R6 each represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent, or R5 and R6 may bond with each other to form a ring; R7 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; n represents 0 (zero) or an integer of 1 to 4, with the proviso that R7s may be the same or different independently, or R7s may bond with each other to form a condensed ring, when n is 2 or more; or R7 may bond with R5 or R6 to form a condensed ring, when n is 1 or more.
Other and further features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description.
According to the present invention, there is provided the following means:
(1) A dye-forming coupler represented by formula (I): 
wherein Q represents a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring; RA represents an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, or an xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group; X represents an aryl group; Y represents a hydrogen atom, or a group that is capable of being split-off upon a coupling reaction with an oxidized product of a developing agent:
wherein, when RA represents an xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group, R1 represents a methylene group, a methine group, or a carbon atom; r represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R1s may be the same or different independently, when r is 2 or more; R4 represents a substituent except for a hydrogen atom; m represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R4s may be the same or different independently, or R4s may be combined together to form a multiple bond, or alternatively R4s may bond with each other to form a ring, when m is 2 or more;
and the xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group does not represent a straight-chain alkyl group.
(2) The dye-forming coupler according to the above item (1), wherein the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (I) is represented by formula (IA): 
wherein Q represents a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring; R11 represents an aryl group or a heterocyclic group; X represents an aryl group; Y represents a hydrogen atom, or a group that is capable of being split-off upon a coupling reaction with an oxidized product of a developing agent.
(3) The dye-forming coupler according to the above item (2), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IA), Q is a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a 4-pyrimidone ring.
(4) The dye-forming coupler according to the above item (2), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IA), Q is represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x80x94R2)xe2x95x90C(xe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, in which R2 and R3 bond with each other, to form, together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, a 5- to 7-membered ring; or R2 and R3 each independently represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent.
(5) The dye-forming coupler according to the above item (2), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IA), Q is represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x80x94R2)xe2x95x90C(xe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, in which R2 and R3 bond with each other to form, together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, a benzene ring.
(6) The dye-forming coupler according to the above item (1), wherein the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (I) is represented by the following formula (IB): 
wherein Q represents a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring; R1 represents a methylene group, a methine group, or a carbon atom; r represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R1s may be the same or different independently, when r is 2 or more; R4 represents a substituent except for a hydrogen atom; m represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R4s may be the same or different independently, or R4s may be combined together to form a multiple bond, or alternatively R4s may bond with each other to form a ring, when m is 2 or more; X represents an aryl group; Y represents a hydrogen atom, or a group that is capable of being split-off upon a coupling reaction with an oxidized product of a developing agent; and the xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group does not represent a straight-chain alkyl group.
(7) The dye-forming coupler according to the above item (6), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB), Q is a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a 4-pyrimidone ring.
(8) The dye-forming coupler according to the above item (6), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB), Q is represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x80x94R2)xe2x95x90C(xe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, in which R2 and R3 bond with each other, to form, together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, a 5- to 7-membered ring; or R2 and R3 each independently represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent.
(9) The dye-forming coupler according to the above item (6), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB), Q is represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x80x94R2)xe2x95x90C(xe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, in which R2 and R3 bond with each other, to form, together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, a benzene ring.
(10) The dye-forming coupler according to any one of the above items (6) to (9), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB), R4 is a group selected from the group consisting of an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a halogen atom, an amino group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group, a sulfo group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group, an acyl group, a sulfonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a cyano group, an alkoxy group and an aryloxy group.
(11) The dye-forming coupler according to any one of the above items (6) to (9), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB), R4 is a group selected from the group consisting of an aryl group, an alkoxy group and an aryloxy group.
(12) The dye-forming coupler according to any one of the above items (6) to (11), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB), r is an integer of 1 to 6.
(13) The dye-forming coupler according to any one of the above items (6) to (12), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB), at least one R4 bonds with a carbon atom at at least one xcex1- to xcex4-positions in the (R1)r.
(14) A silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, comprising at least one dye-forming coupler represented by formula (I): 
wherein Q represents a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring; RA represents an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, or an xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group; X represents an aryl group; Y represents a hydrogen atom, or a group that is capable of being split-off upon a coupling reaction with an oxidized product of a developing agent:
wherein, when RA represents an xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group, R1 represents a methylene group, a methine group, or a carbon atom; r represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R1s may be the same or different independently, when r is 2 or more; R4 represents a substituent except for a hydrogen atom; m represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R4s may be the same or different independently, or R4s may be combined together to form a multiple bond, or alternatively R4s may bond with each other to form a ring, when m is 2 or more; and the xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group does not represent a straight-chain alkyl group.
(15) The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the above item (14), wherein the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (I) is represented by formula (IA): 
wherein Q represents a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring; R11 represents an aryl group or a heterocyclic group; X represents an aryl group; Y represents a hydrogen atom, or a group that is capable of being split-off upon a coupling reaction with an oxidized product of a developing agent.
(16) The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the above item (15), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IA), Q is a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a 4-pyrimidone ring.
(17) The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the above item (15), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IA), Q is represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x80x94R2)xe2x95x90C(xe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, in which R2 and R3 bond with each other, to form, together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, a 5- to 7-membered ring; or R2 and R3 each independently represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent.
(18) The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the above item (15), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IA), Q is represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x80x94R2)xe2x95x90C(xe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, in which R2 and R3 bond with each other, to form, together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, a benzene ring.
(19) The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the above item (14), wherein the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (I) is represented by the following formula (IB): 
wherein Q represents a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring; R1 represents a methylene group, a methine group, or a carbon atom; r represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R1s may be the same or different independently, when r is 2 or more; R4 represents a substituent except for a hydrogen atom; m represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R4s may be the same or different independently, or R4s may be combined together to form a multiple bond, or alternatively R4s may bond with each other to form a ring, when m is 2 or more; X represents an aryl group; Y represents a hydrogen atom, or a group that is capable of being split-off upon a coupling reaction with an oxidized product of a developing agent; and the xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group does not represent a straight-chain alkyl group.
(20) The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the above item (19), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB), Q is a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a 4-pyrimidone ring.
(21) The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the above item (19), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB), Q is represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x80x94R2)xe2x95x90C(xe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, in which R2 and R3 bond with each other, to form, together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, a 5- to 7-membered ring; or R2 and R3 each independently represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent.
(22) The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to the above item (19), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB), Q is represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x80x94R2)xe2x95x90C(xe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, in which R2 and R3 bond with each other, to form, together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, a benzene ring.
(23) The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to any one of the above items (19) to (22), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB), R4 is a group selected from the group consisting of an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a halogen atom, an amino group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group, a sulfo group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group, an acyl group, a sulfonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a cyano group, an alkoxy group and an aryloxy group.
(24) The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to any one of the above items (19) to (22), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB), R4 is a group selected from the group consisting of an aryl group, an alkoxy group and an aryloxy group.
(25) The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to any one of the above items (19) to (24), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB), r is an integer of 1 to 6.
(26) The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material according to any one of the above items (19) to (25), wherein, in the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB), at least one R4 bonds with a carbon atom at at least one xcex1- to xcex4-positions in the (R1)r.
(27) An azomethine dye compound represented by formula (II): 
wherein Q represents a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring; RA represents an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, or an xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group; X represents an aryl group:
wherein , when RA represents an xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group, R1 represents a methylene group, a methine group, or a carbon atom; r represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R1s may be the same or different independently, when r is 2 or more; R4 represents a substituent except for a hydrogen atom; m represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R4s may be the same or different independently, or R4s may be combine together to form a multiple bond, or alternatively R4s may bond with each other to form a ring, when m is 2 or more; and the xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group does not represent a straight-chain alkyl group;
R5 and R6 each represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent, or R5 and R6 may bond with each other to form a ring; R7 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; n represents 0 (zero) or an integer of 1 to 4, with the proviso that R7s may be the same or different independently, or R7s may bond with each other to form a condensed ring, when n is 2 or more; or R7 may bond with R5 or R6 to form a condensed ring, when n is 1 or more.
(28) The azomethine dye compound according to the above item (27), wherein the azomethine dye compound represented by formula (II) is represented by the following formula (IIA): 
wherein Q represents a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring; R11 represents an aryl group or a heterocyclic group; X represents an aryl group; R5 and R6 each represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent, or R5 and R6 may bond with each other to form a ring; R7 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; n represents 0 (zero) or an integer of 1 to 4, with the proviso that R7s may be the same or different independently, or R7s may bond with each other to form a condensed ring, when n is 2 or more; or R7 may bond with R5 or R6 to form a condensed ring, when n is 1 or more.
(29) The azomethine dye compound according to the above item (28), wherein, in the azomethine dye compound represented by formula (IIA), Q is a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a 4-pyrimidone ring.
(30) The azomethine dye compound according to the above item (28), wherein, in the azomethine dye compound represented by formula (IIA), Q is represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x80x94R2)xe2x95x90C(xe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, in which R2 and R3 bond with each other, to form, together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, a 5- to 7-membered ring; or R2 and R3 each independently represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent.
(31) The azomethine dye compound according to the above item (28), wherein, in the azomethine dye compound represented by formula (IIA), Q is represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x80x94R2)xe2x95x90C(xe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, in which R2 and R3 bond with each other to form, together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, a benzene ring.
(32) The azomethine dye compound according to the above item (27), wherein the azomethine dye compound represented by formula (II) is represented by the following formula (IIB): 
wherein Q represents a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring; R1 represents a methylene group, a methine group, or a carbon atom; r represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R1s may be the same or different independently, when r is 2 or more; R4 represents a substituent except for a hydrogen atom; m represents an integer of 1 to 30, and R4s may be the same or different independently, or R4s may be combine together to form a multiple bond, or alternatively R4s may bond with each other to form a ring, when m is 2 or more; X represents an aryl group; and the xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group does not represent a straight-chain alkyl group; R5 and R6 each represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent, or R5 and R6 may bond with each other to form a ring; R7 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; n represents 0 (zero) or an integer of 1 to 4, with the proviso that, R7s may be the same or different independently, or R7s may bond with each other to form a condensed ring, when n is 2 or more; or R7s may bond with R5 or R6 to form a condensed ring, when n is 1 or more.
(33) The azomethine dye compound according to the above item (32), wherein, in the azomethine dye compound represented by formula (IIB), Q is a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a 4-pyrimidone ring.
(34) The azomethine dye compound according to the above item (32), wherein, in the azomethine dye compound represented by formula (IIB), Q is represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x80x94R2)xe2x95x90C(xe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, in which R2 and R3 bond with each other, to form, together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, a 5- to 7-membered ring; or R2 and R3 each independently represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent.
(35) The azomethine dye compound according to the above item (32), wherein, in the azomethine dye compound represented by formula (IIB), Q is represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x80x94R2)xe2x95x90C(xe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, in which R2 and R3 bond with each other to form, together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, a benzene ring.
(36) The azomethine dye compound according to any one of the above items (32) to (35), wherein, in the azomethine dye compound represented by formula (IIB), R4 is a group selected from the group consisting of an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a halogen atom, an amino group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group, a sulfo group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or an aryl-sulfonylamino group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group, an acyl group, a sulfonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a cyano group, an alkoxy group and an aryloxy group.
(37) The azomethine dye compound according to any one of the above items (32) to (35), wherein, in the azomethine dye compound represented by formula (IIB), R4 is a group selected from the group consisting of an aryl group, an alkoxy group and an aryloxy group.
(38) The azomethine dye compound according to any one of the above items (32) to (37), wherein, in the azomethine dye compound represented by formula (IIB), r is an integer of 1 to 6.
(39) The azomethine dye compound according to any one of the above items (32) to (38), wherein, in the azomethine dye compound represented by formula (IIB), at least one R4 bonds with a carbon atom at at least one xcex1- to xcex4-positions in the (R1)r.
The above-mentioned items (4), (5), (7) to (12), (17), (18), (20) to (25), (30), (31), and (33) to (38) are preferable embodiments of the present invention.
Herein, the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IA) (e.g. those described in the above items (2) to (5)), and the light-sensitive material, which utilizes the compound of formula (IA), (e.g. those described in the above items (15) to (18)), and the azomethine dye compound represented by formula (IIA), which is produced from the dye-forming coupler of formula (IA), (e.g. those described in the above items (28) to (31)), are collectively referred to as a first embodiment of the present invention.
Further, herein, the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB) (e.g. those described in the above items (6) to (13)), and the light-sensitive material, which utilizes the compound of formula (IB), (e.g. those described in the above items (19) to (26)), and the azomethine dye compound represented by formula (IIB), which is produced from the dye-forming coupler of formula (IB), (e.g. those described in the above items (32) to (39)), are collectively referred to as a second embodiment of the present invention.
Herein, the present invention means to include both the first embodiment and the second embodiment, unless otherwise specified.
The present invention is explained in detail below.
First, the compound represented by formula (IA) of the present invention, among the compound represented by the aforementioned formula (I) (herein they are also referred to as a dye-forming coupler) of the present invention are explained in detail. 
In formula (IA), R11 represents an aryl group or a heterocyclic group.
The aryl group is preferably a substituted or unsubstituted, and monocyclic or condensed aryl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenyl, p-tolyl, naphthyl, m-chlorophenyl, and o-hexadecanoylaminophenyl groups. The heterocyclic group is preferably a 5- to 7-membered substituted or unsubstituted, saturated or unsaturated, aromatic or non-aromatic, and monocyclic or condensed heterocyclic group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms; more preferably a heterocyclic group having ring-constituting atoms selected from carbon, nitrogen and sulfur atoms, the heterocyclic group containing at least one hetero atom selected from the group consisting of a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom and a sulfur atom; and furthermore preferably a 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group; e.g., 2-furyl, 2-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, and 2-benzothiazolyl groups.
R11 is preferably a phenyl group.
Examples of the substituent of the substituted aryl and the substituted heterocyclic groups (i.e., the substituent that R11 may have) include a halogen atom, an alkyl group (including a cycloalkyl group and a bicycloalkyl group), an alkenyl group (including a cycloalkenyl group and a bicycloalkenyl group), an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a herocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a silyloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, a carbamoyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group, an aryloxycarbonyloxy group, an amino group (including an alkylamino group and an anilino group), an acylamino group, an aminocarbonylamino group, an alkoxycarbonylamino group, an aryloxycarbonylamino group, a sulfamoylamino group, an alkyl- or an aryl-sulfonylamino group, a mercapto group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfamoyl group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfinyl group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, an aryl- or heterocyclic-azo group, an imido group, a phosphino group, a phosphinyl group, a phosphinyloxy group, a phosphinylamino group and a silyl group.
In case where R11 is substituted with two or more substituents, these substituents may be the same or different independently, or the substituents adjacent to each other may combine together to form a ring, preferably a 5- to 6-membered, saturated or unsaturated ring.
The above-said substituent may be further substituted with a substituent. Examples of the substituent are those as enumerated above.
Examples of the substituent which R11 may have are further explained below.
Examples of these substituents include a halogen atom (e.g., chlorine, bromine, iodine); an alkyl group (preferably a straight-chain or branched-chain and substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, more preferably the alkyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, n-octyl, eicosyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-cyanoethyl, 2-ethylhexyl); a cycloalkyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted monocyclic cycloalkyl group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, and 4-n-dodecyl cyclohexyl, and a polycycloalkyl group including groups composed of a polycyclic structure such as a bicycloalkyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted bicycloalkyl group having 5 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., bicyclo[1,2,2]heptane-2-yl and bicyclo[2,2,2]octane-3-yl), and a tricycloalkyl group; more preferably a monocycloalkyl group or bicycloalkyl group and particularly preferably a monocyclic cycloalkyl group); an alkenyl group (preferably a straight-chain or branched-chain, and substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, more preferably the alkenyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., vinyl, allyl, prenyl, geranyl, oleyl); a cycloalkenyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkenyl group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., 2-cyclopentene-1-yl, and 2-cyclohexene-1-yl; and a polycycloalkenyl group such as a bicycloalkenyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted bicycloalkenyl group having 5 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., bicyclo[2,2,1]hepto-2-ene-1-yl and bicyclo[2,2,2]octo-2-ene-4-yl) and a tricycloalkenyl group, with a monocyclic cycloalkenyl group being particularly preferred); an alkynyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., ethynyl, propargyl, trimethylsilylethynyl); an aryl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenyl, p-tolyl, naphthyl, m-chlorophenyl, o-hexadecanoylaminophenyl); a heterocyclic group (preferably a 5- to 7-membered substituted or unsubstituted, saturated or unsaturated, aromatic or non-aromatic, and monocyclic or condensed heterocyclic group, more preferably a heterocyclic group having ring-constituting atoms selected from carbon, nitrogen and sulfur atoms, the heterocyclic group containing at least one hetero atom selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur atoms; furthermore preferably a 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., 2-furyl, 2-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 2-benzothiazolyl); a cyano group; a hydroxyl group; a nitro group; a carboxyl group; an alkoxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, t-butoxy, n-octyloxy, 2-methoxyethoxy); an aryloxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenoxy, 2-methylphenoxy, 4-t-buthylphenoxy, 3-nitrophenoxy, 2-tetradecanoylaminophenoxy); a silyloxy group (preferably a silyloxy group having 3 to 20 carbon atoms, e.g., trimethylsilyloxy, t-butyldimethylsilyloxy); a herocyclic oxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic oxy group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, more preferably those having the heterocyclic moiety as described to explain the above-mentioned heterocyclic group, e.g., 1-phenyltetrazole-5-oxy, 2-tetrahydropyranyloxy); an acyloxy group (preferably formyloxy, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonyloxy group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms or a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyloxy group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., formyloxy, acetyloxy, pivaloyloxy, stealoyloxy, benzoyloxy, p-methoxyphenylcarbonyloxy); a carbamoyloxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted carbamoyloxy group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., N,N-dimethylcarbamoyloxy, N,N-diethylcarbamoyloxy, morpholinocarbonyloxy, N,N-di-n-octylaminocarbonyloxy, N-n-octylcarbamoyl oxy); an alkoxycarbonyloxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, t-butoxy carbonyloxy, n-octylcarbonyloxy); an aryloxycarbonyloxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyloxy group having 7 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenoxycarbonyloxy, p-methoxyphenoxycarbonyloxy, p-n-hexadecyloxyphenoxycarbonyloxy); an amino group (preferably an unsubstituted amino group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylamino group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted arylamino group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, and a heterocyclic amino group having 0 (zero) to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., amino, methylamino, dimethylamino, anilino, N-methyl-anilino, diphenylamino, N-1,3,5-triazine-2-il amino); an acylamino group (preferably a formylamino group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonylamino group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, and a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonylamino group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., formylamino, acetylamino, pivaloylamino, lauroylamino, benzoylamino, and 3,4,5-tri-n-octyloxyphenylcarbonylamino); an aminocarbonylamino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonylamino group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., carbamoylamino, N,N-dimethylaminocarbonylamino, N,N-diethylamino carbonylamino, morpholinocarbonylamino); an alkoxycarbonylamino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonylamino group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, t-butoxycarbonylamino, n-octadecyloxycarbonylamino, N-methyl-methoxycarbonylamino); an aryloxycarbonylamino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonylamino group having 7 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenoxycarbonylamino, p-chlorophenoxycarbonylamino, m-n-octyloxyphenoxycarbonyl amino); a sulfamoyl amino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted sulfamoylamino group having 0 (zero) to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., sulfamoylamino, N,N-dimethylaminosulfonylamino, N-n-octyl aminosulfonylamino); an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl sulfonylamino group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms and a substituted or unsubstituted aryl sulfonylamino group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methyl sulfonylamino, butylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, 2,3,5-trichlorophenylsulfonylamino, p-methylphenylsulfonylamino); a mercapto group; an alkylthio group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkylthio group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methylthio, ethylthio, n-hexadecylthio); an arylthio group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted arylthio group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenylthio, p-chlorophenylthio, m-methoxyphenylthio); a heterocyclic thio group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic thio group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms in which the heterocyclic moiety is preferably the same as that of the above-described heterocyclic group, e.g., 2-benzothiazolylthio, 1-phenyltetrazol-5-ylthio); a sulfamoyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted sulfamoyl group having 0 (zero) to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., N-ethylsulfamoyl, N-(3-dodecyloxypropyl)sulfamoyl, N,N-dimethylsulfamoyl, N-acetylsulfamoyl, N-benzoylsulfamoyl, N-(Nxe2x80x2-phenylcarbamoyl)sulfamoyl); a sulfo group; an alkyl- or aryl-sulfinyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfinyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms and a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfinyl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, phenylsulfinyl, p-methylphenylsulfinyl); an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfonyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms and a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfonyl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, p-methylphenylsulfonyl); an acyl group (preferably a formyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms and a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyl group having 7 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., acetyl, pivaloyl, 2-chloroacetyl, stearoyl, benzoyl, p-n-octyloxyphenylcarbonyl); an aryloxycarbonyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyl group having 7 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenoxycarbonyl, o-chlorophenoxycarbonyl, m-nitrophenoxycarbonyl, p-t-butylphenoxycarbonyl); an alkoxycarbonyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, n-octadecyloxycarbonyl); a carbamoyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted carbamoyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., carbamoyl, N-methylcarbamoyl, N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-n-octylcarbamoyl, N-(methylsulfonyl)carbamoyl); an aryl- or heterocyclic-azo group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryl azo group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, and a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic azo group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms in which the heterocyclic part is preferably the same as that of the above-described heterocyclic group, e.g., phenylazo, p-chlorophenylazo, 5-ethylthio-1,3,4-thiadiazole-2-yl azo); an imido group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted imido group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., N-succinimido, N-phthalimido); a phosphino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phosphino group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., dimethylphosphino, diphenylphosphino, methylphenoxyphosphino); a phosphinyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phosphinyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phosphinyl, dioctyloxyphosphinyl, diethoxyphosphinyl); a phosphinyloxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phosphinyloxy group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., diphenoxyphosphinyloxy, dioctyloxyphosphinyloxy); a phosphinylamino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phosphinylamino group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., dimethoxyphosphinylamino, dimethylaminophosphinylamino); and a silyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted silyl group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., trimethylsilyl, t-butyldimethylsilyl, phenyldimethylsilyl).
Among the substituents that R11 may additionally have, a hydrogen atom(s) in the substituents may be replaced with the above-described group. Examples of these groups that R11 may additionally have include an alkylcarbonylaminosulfonyl group, an arylcarbonylaminosulfonyl group, an alkylsulfonylaminocarbonyl group, and an arylsulfonyl aminocarbonyl group. As the specific examples, methylsulfonylaminocarbonyl, p-methylphenylsulfonylaminocarbonyl, acetylaminosulfonyl, benzoylaminosulfonyl, ethylcarbonylaminosulfonyl, isopropylcarbonylaminosulfonyl, p-methanesulfonylphenylcarbonylaminosulfonyl, dodecylsulfonylaminocarbonyl, and p-chlorophenylsulfonylaminocarbonyl group are enumerated.
Further, the substituents adjacent to each other may combine together to form a ring, preferably a 5- to 7-membered saturated or unsaturated ring, and the ring may be alicyclic, aromatic or heterocyclic ring. As a example of the ring, benzene, furan, thiophene, cyclopentane, and cyclohexane rings are enumerated.
Each of these substituents and the rings that are formed by bonding of these substituents with each other, may further have a substituent thereon, such as those enumerated as the substituent that the above-mentioned R11 may have.
The total carbon atom of the substituent that the aryl group or the heterocyclic group of R11 may have, is preferably 2 to 50, more preferably 8 to 45, and furthermore preferably 15 to 40.
Preferred example of these substituents is an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a halogen atom, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a cyano group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, an alkoxycarboxyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group, an alkylamino group or an arylamino group.
In formula (IA), Q represents a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a nitrogen-containing 6-membered heterocyclic ring. The nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring is a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic ring, more preferably a heterocyclic ring composed of a carbon atom and a nitrogen atom, as ring-forming atoms, and having 2 to 4 nitrogen atoms; furthermore preferably a nitrogen-containing 6-membered heterocyclic ring having 2 to 30 carbon atoms and 2 nitrogen atoms. Examples of the nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring that is formed by Q together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, include 4-pyrimidone, 1,3-diazine-4,6-dione, 1,3,5-triazine-2-one and 1,2,4-triazine-5-one. The nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring that is formed by Q together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, may have a substituent. Examples of the substituent are the same as those of the substituent, which the above-mentioned R11 may have.
Further, the substituents adjacent to each other may combine together to form a ring, and a 5- to 7-membered saturated or unsaturated ring is preferable. The ring may be alicyclic, aromatic or heterocyclic ring. As example of the ring, benzene, furan, thiophene, cyclopentane, and cyclohexane rings are enumerated.
Each of the above-mentioned substituents and the rings that are formed by combination of some of these substituents, also may have a substituent. Examples of the substituent are the same as those of the substituent, which the above-mentioned R11 may have.
The total carbon atoms of the above-mentioned substituent is preferably 2 to 50, more preferably 8 to 45, furthermore preferably 15 to 40.
Preferred of these substituents are an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a halogen atom, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a cyano group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- and aryl-sulfonylamino group, an alkoxycarboxyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group, an alkylamino group and an arylamino group.
Q is preferably a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a 4-pyrimidone ring. More preferably Q is represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x80x94R2)xe2x95x90C(xe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94. R2 and R3, when combined with each other, forms, together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, a 5- to 7-membered ring, or R2 and R3 each independently represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent. The ring that is formed by combination of R2 and R3 together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, is preferably a 5- to 7-membered alicyclic, aromatic or heterocyclic ring. As example of the ring, benzene, pyrazole, furan, thiophene, cyclopentene and cyclohexene rings are enumerated. More preferably the ring is 6-membered aromatic ring. A benzene ring is most preferred.
When R2 and R3 each represent a substituent, R2 and R3 may be the same or different independently. Examples of the substituent are the same as those of the substituent, which the above-mentioned R11 may have.
In formula (IA), X represents an aryl group. The aryl group is preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, such as a phenyl group and a naphthyl group. X may have a substituent. Examples of the substituent are the same as those of the substituent, which the above-mentioned R11 may have. Preferable examples of the substituent that X may have, include an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a halogen atom, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a cyano group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- and aryl-sulfonylamino group, an alkoxy carboxyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group, an alkylamino group and an arylamino group.
Preferably the carbon atom adjacent to the position of the amido group on the aryl group, bonds with a halogen atom (e.g., fluorine, chlorine), an alkyl group (e.g., methyl), an alkoxy group (e.g., methoxy, isopropyloxy, dodecyloxy), or an aryloxy group (e.g., phenyloxy). Among these groups, a halogen atom and an alkoxy group are more preferred. An alkoxy group is furthermore preferred.
In the coupler of the present invention, X is preferably a phenyl group. Assuming that the position where the phenyl group bonds with the amido group is the 1-position, the phenyl group preferably has the above-mentioned substituent at least at the 2-position, more preferably has the substituents at the 2- and 5-positions.
In formula (IA), Y represents a hydrogen atom, or a group that is capable of being split-off upon a coupling reaction with an oxidized product of a developing agent. Examples of Y include a group that splits off with a nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur atom (a splitting-off atom) and a halogen atom (e.g., chlorine, bromine).
Examples of the group that splits off with a nitrogen atom, include a heterocyclic group (preferably a 5- to 7-membered substituted or unsubstituted, saturated or unsaturated, aromatic (herein the term xe2x80x9caromaticxe2x80x9d is used to embrace a substance that has (4n+2) cyclic conjugated electrons) or non-aromatic, monocyclic or condensed heterocyclic groups, more preferably a 5- to 6-membered heterocyclic group, in which the ring-forming atom is selected from carbon, nitrogen and sulfur atoms and in addition at least one of hetero atoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur atoms is incorporated, with specific examples of the heterocyclic ring including succinimide, maleinimide, phthalimide, diglycolimide, pyrrole, pyrazole, imidazole, 1,2,4-triazole, tetrazole, indole, benzopyrazole, benzimidazole, benzotriazole, imidazoline-2,4-dione, oxazolidine-2,4-dione, thiazolidine-2-one, benzimidazoline-2-one, benzoxazoline-2-one, benzothiazoline-2-one, 2-pyrroline-5-one, 2-imidazoline-5-one, indoline-2,3-dione, 2,6-dioxypurine parabanic acid, 1,2,4-triazolidine-3,5-dione, 2-pyridone, 4-pyridone, 2-pyrimidone, 6-pyridazone, 2-pyrazone, 2-amino-1,3,4-thiazolidine-4-one), a carbonamido group (e.g., acetamido, trifluoroacetamido), a sulfonamido group (e.g., methanesulfonamido, benzenesulfonamido), an arylazo group (e.g., phenylazo, naphthylazo), and a carbamoylamino group (e.g., N-methyl carbamoylamino).
Preferred of the group that splits off with a nitrogen atom are heterocyclic groups, more preferably aromatic heterocyclic groups having 1, 2, or 4 ring-forming nitrogen atom(s), or heterocyclic groups represented by the following formula (LA). The heterocyclic groups represented by the following formula (LA) are furthermore preferred. 
In the formula (LA), L represents a residue that forms, together with xe2x80x94NC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, a 5- to 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring.
Examples of the residues are enumerated in the explanation of the above-mentioned heterocyclic group, and such residues as enumerated above are more preferred.
Particularly preferably L is a residue that forms a 5-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring.
Examples of the group that splits off with an oxygen atom include an aryloxy group (e.g., phenoxy, 1-naphthoxy), a heterocyclic oxy group (e.g., pyridyloxy, pyrazolyloxy), an acyloxy group (e.g., acetoxy, benzoyloxy), an alkoxy group (e.g., methoxy, dodecyloxy), a carbamoyloxy group (e.g., N,N-diethylcarbamoyloxy, morpholinocarbamoyloxy), an aryloxycarbonyloxy group (e.g., phenoxycarbonyloxy), an alkoxycarbonyloxy group (e.g., methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy), an alkylsulfonyloxy group (e.g., methanesulfonyloxy), and an arylsulfonyloxy group (e.g., benzenesulfonyloxy, toluenesulfonyloxy).
Preferred of these groups are an aryloxy group, an acyloxy group and a heterocyclic oxy group.
Examples of the group that splits off with a sulfur atom include an arylthio group (e.g., phenylthio, naphthylthio), a heterocyclic thio group (e.g., tetrazolylthio, 1,3,4-thiadiazolylthio, 1,3,4-oxazolylthio, benzimidazolylthio), an alkylthio group (e.g., methylthio, octylthio, hexadecylthio), an alkylsulfinyl group (e.g., methane sulfinyl), an arylsulfinyl group (e.g., benzenesulfinyl), an arylsulfonyl group (e.g., benzenesulfonyl), and an alkylsulfonyl group (e.g., methanesulfonyl).
Preferred of the group that splits off with a sulfur atom are an arylthio group and a heterocyclic thio group. A heterocyclic thio group is more preferred.
Y may be substituted with a substituent. Examples of the substituent include those enumerated as the substituent, which the above-mentioned R11 may have.
Y is preferably the group that splits off with a nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur atom, more preferably the group that splits off with a nitrogen atom. Further, those as enumerated as the preferable examples of the group that splits off with a nitrogen atom are preferred in the same order as mentioned above. Preferable examples of Y are further explained below. Y is preferably an aromatic heterocyclic group having 1, 2, or 4 ring-forming nitrogen atom(s), or a heterocyclic ring group represented by the above-mentioned formula (LA) (the latter is particularly preferred), a group that splits off with an oxygen atom (particularly preferably aryloxy, acyloxy, heterocyclic oxy) and a group that splits off with a sulfur atom (preferably arylthio, heterocyclic thio, and particilarly preferably heterocyclic thio).
Y may be a photographically useful group. As the photographically useful group, a development inhibitor, a desilvering accelerator, a redox compound, a dye, a coupler and the like, or their precursors are enumerated. Y is more preferably a development inhibitor or a precursor thereof. Examples of the development inhibitor or the precursor thereof include those as enumerated in JP-A-2000-17195. Preferable examples are the same as described therein.
In order to render the coupler inmobile in a light-sensitive material, at least one of Q, R11, X and Y has preferably 8 to 50 carbon atoms, more preferably 10 to 40 carbon atoms in total respectively, including carbon atoms of substituent(s) that they may have.
Preferable specific examples of the coupler represented by formula (IA) according to the present invention are shown below. However, the present invention should not be construed as being limited to these compounds. The present invention includes tautomers having a hydrogen atom moved on a carbonyl group or a nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring. 
When any one of the exemplified compounds (which may also be referred to as dye-forming couplers) shown above is referred to in the following description, a number X put in parentheses, that is, (X) attached to the exemplified compound is used to express the compound as xe2x80x9cthe coupler (X)xe2x80x9d.
The following will describe specific synthetic examples of the compounds represented by formula (IA).
The coupler (10) was synthesized according to the following route: 
27.9 g of isatoic acid anhydride was added to a mixed solution of 200 ml of an acetonitrile containing 53.8 g of aniline and 200 ml of dimethylformamide, and the mixture was stirred at room temperature for 1 hour. The resulting mixture was heated up to 80xc2x0 C. and further stirred for 1 hour. Thereafter, ethyl acetate and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was washed with 1-normal aqueous solution of hydrochloric acid, 1-normal aqueous solution of potassium carbonate and saturated brine, and then dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride. Thereafter the solvent was removed by vacuum distillation. Crystallization from a mixed solvent of ethyl acetate and hexane gave 20.1 g of Compound (A-1).
100 ml of an isopropyl alcohol solution containing 10.6 g of Compound (A-1) and 11.7 g of hydrochloride of iminoether was stirred for 3.5 hours with heating under reflux. 11.7 g of hydrochloride of iminoether was added and further stirred with heating under reflux for 3.5 hours. Crystals precipitated by cooling with ice. Suction filtration gave 11.2 g of Compound (A-2).
10 ml of a xylene solution containing 6.2 g of Compound (A-2) and 6.8 g of 2-chloro-5-dodecyloxycarbonylaniline was stirred for 4 hours with heating under reflux. Further, 1.2 g of Compound (A-2) was added and stirred for 5 hours with heating under reflux. Ethyl acetate and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was washed with 1-normal aqueous solution of hydrochloric acid and saturated brine, and then dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride. The solvent was removed by vacuum distillation. Crystallization from a mixed solvent of ethyl acetate and hexane gave 6.0 g of Coupler (10).
The coupler (1) was synthesized according to the following route: 
To 70 ml of a methylenechloride solution containing 5.4 g of Coupler (10), 15 ml of a methylenechloride solution containing 0.48 ml of bromine was added drop-wise under cooling with ice. After the mixture was stirred at room temperature for 30 minutes, methylene chloride and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was washed with saturated brine, and then dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride. The solvent was removed by vacuum distillation, to obtain a crude product of Compound (A-3).
To a solution which was prepared by dissolving 3.5 g of 5,5-dimethyloxazolidine-2,4-dione and 3.8 ml of triethylamine in 50 ml of N,N-dimethyl acetoamide, a solution containing all the previously synthesized crude product of Compound (A-3) dissolved in 50 ml of N,N-dimethylacetoamide was added drop-wise over 10 minutes at room temperature, and then stirred for 1 hour at room temperature. Ethyl acetate and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was washed with 1-normal aqueous solution of potassium carbonate, 1-normal aqueous solution of hydrochloric acid and saturated brine, and then dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride. The solvent was removed by vacuum distillation. Purification of the residue by silica gel column chromatography using a mixed solvent of ethyl acetate and hexane as the eluate gave 3.7 g of Coupler (1) as an amorphous product.
The coupler (11) was synthesized according to the following route: 
100 ml of a xylene solution containing 6.2 g of Compound (A-2) and 6.5 g of 2-methoxy-5-tetradecyloxycarbonylaniline was stirred with heating in reflux for 2 hours. Further, 0.5 g of p-toluenesulfonic acid monohydrate was added to the mixture, and the mixture was stirred with heating under reflux for 4 hours. Ethyl acetate and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was washed with 1-normal aqueous solution of hydrochloric acid and saturated brine, and then dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride. The solvent was removed by vacuum distillation. Crystallization from a mixed solvent of ethyl acetate and hexane gave 7.7 g of Coupler (11).
The coupler (2) was synthesized according to the following route: 
To 120 ml of a methylenechloride solution containing 6.9 g of Coupler (11), 20 ml of a methylenechloride solution containing 0.56 ml of bromine was added drop-wise under cooling with ice. After the mixture was stirred at room temperature for 30 minutes, methylene chloride and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was washed with saturated brine, and then dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride. The solvent was removed by vacuum distillation, to obtain a crude product of Compound (A-4).
To a solution which was prepared by dissolving 4.3 g of 5,5-dimethyloxazolidine-2,4-dione and 4.6 ml of triethylamine in 50 ml of N,N-dimethylacetoamide, a solution containing all the previously synthesized crude product of Compound (A-4) dissolved in 50 ml of N,N-dimethylacetoamide was added drop-wise over 10 minutes at room temperature, and then stirred for 1 hour at room temperature. Ethyl acetate and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was washed with 1-normal aqueous solution of potassium carbonate, 1-normal aqueous solution of hydrochloric acid and saturated brine, and then dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride. The solvent was removed by vacuum distillation. The residue was purified by silica gel column chromatography using a mixed solvent of ethyl acetate and hexane as the eluate. Crystallization from methanol gave 4.4 g of Coupler (2).
Next, the compounds represented by formula (IB) among the compounds represented by the aforementioned formula (I) of the present invention are explained in detail.
The compound represented by formula (IB) of the present invention is characterized in the nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring of a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic acetoanilide compound. The above described problems in the conventional technique have been solved, by introducing a bulky substituent onto a nitrogen ring that constitutes the above-said heterocyclic ring. It is assumed that the introduction of the bulky-group has an influence on a dye structure control. If the degree of bulkiness of the group is too large, satisfactory photographic properties tends to become difficult to obtain, whereas if the degree is too small, it is difficult to solve the above-described problems in the conventional technique. 
In formula (IB), R1 represents a methylene group (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94), a methine group (xe2x80x94CH(xe2x80x94)xe2x80x94), or a carbon atom (xe2x80x94C(xe2x80x94)(xe2x80x94)xe2x80x94).
r represents an integer of 1 to 30. R1s may be the same or different independently, when r is 2 or more. r preferably represents an integer of 1 to 10, more preferably 1 to 7, furthermore preferably 1 to 6, and most preferably 1 to 3.
R4 represents a substituent excepting a hydrogen atom. Examples of the substituent include halogen atoms, alkyl (including cycloalkyl and bicycloalkyl), alkenyl (including cycloalkenyl and bicycloalkenyl), alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclic, cyano, hydroxyl, nitro, carboxyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, silyloxy, heterocyclic oxy, acyloxy, carbamoyloxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, aryloxycarbonyloxy, amino (including alkylamino and anilino), acylamino, aminocarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, sulfamoylamino, alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio, heterocyclic thio, sulfamoyl, sulfo, alkyl- or aryl-sulfinyl, alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl, acyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, aryl- or heterocyclic-azo, imido, phosphio, phosphinyl, phosphinyloxy, phosphinylamino, and silyl groups. m represents an integer of 1 to 30. m preferably represents an integer of 1 to 6, more preferably 1 or more and 3 or less, and furthermore preferably 1.
The above-mentioned substituents may be further substituted with a substituent such as those described above.
Examples of the group of R4 are further explained below.
Examples of these substituents include a halogen atom (e.g., chlorine, bromine, iodine); an alkyl group (preferably a straight-chain or branched-chain, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, more preferably the alkyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, n-octyl, eicosyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-cyanoethyl, 2-ethylhexyl); a cycloalkyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted monocyclic cycloalkyl group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, and 4-n-dodecylcyclohexyl, and a polycycloalkyl group including groups composed of a polycyclic structure such as a bicycloalkyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted bicycloalkyl group having 5 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., bicyclo[1,2,2]heptane-2-yl and bicyclo[2,2,2]octane-3-yl) or a tricycloalkyl group; more preferably a monocycloalkyl group or a bicycloalkyl group and particularly preferably a monocyclic cycloalkyl group); an alkenyl group (preferably a straight-chain or branched-chain, and substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, more preferably the alkenyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., vinyl, allyl, prenyl, geranyl, oleyl); a cycloalkenyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkenyl group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., 2-cyclopentene-1-yl, and 2-cyclohexene-1-yl; and a polycycloalkenyl group such as a bicycloalkenyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted bicycloalkenyl group having 5 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., bicyclo[2,2,1]hepto-2-ene-1-yl or bicyclo[2,2,2]octo-2-ene-4-yl), or a tricycloalkenyl group, with a monocyclic cycloalkenyl group being particularly preferred); an alkynyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., ethynyl, propargyl, trimethylsilylethynyl); an aryl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenyl, p-tolyl, naphthyl, m-chlorophenyl, o-hexadecanoylaminophenyl); a heterocyclic group (preferably 5- to 7-membered substituted or unsubstituted, saturated or unsaturated, aromatic or non-aromatic, and monocyclic or condensed heterocyclic group, more preferably a heterocyclic group having ring-constituting atoms selected from carbon, nitrogen and sulfur atoms, the heterocyclic group containing at least one hetero atom selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur atoms; furthermore preferably a 5- to 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., 2-furyl, 2-thienyl, 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 2-benzothiazolyl); a cyano group; a hydroxyl group; a nitro group; a carboxyl group; an alkoxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, t-butoxy, n-octyloxy, 2-methoxyethoxy); an aryloxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenoxy, 2-methylphenoxy, 2,4-di-t-amylphenoxy, 4-t-buthylphenoxy, 3-nitrophenoxy, 2-tetradecanoylaminophenoxy); a silyloxy group (preferably a silyloxy group having 3 to 20 carbon atoms, e.g., trimethylsilyloxy, t-butyldimethylsilyloxy); a herocyclic oxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic oxy group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, more preferably those having the heterocyclic moiety as described to explain the above-mentioned heterocyclic group, e.g., 1-phenyltetrazole-5-oxy, 2-tetrahydropyranyloxy); an acyloxy group (preferably formyloxy, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonyloxy group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms or a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyloxy group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., formyloxy, acetyloxy, pivaloyloxy, stealoyloxy, benzoyloxy, p-methoxyphenylcarbonyloxy); a carbamoyloxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted carbamoyloxy group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., N,N-dimethylcarbamoyloxy, N,N-diethylcarbamoyloxy, morpholinocarbonyloxy, N,N-di-n-octylaminocarbonyloxy, N-n-octylcarbamoyloxy); an alkoxycarbonyloxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyloxy group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, t-butoxy carbonyloxy, n-octylcarbonyloxy); an aryloxycarbonyloxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyloxy group having 7 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenoxycarbonyloxy, p-methoxyphenoxycarbonyloxy, p-n-hexadecyloxyphenoxycarbonyloxy); an amino group (preferably an unsubstituted amino group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylamino group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted arylamino group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms and a heterocyclic amino group having 0 (zero) to 30 carbon atoms e.g., amino, methylamino, dimethylamino, anilino, N-methylanilino, diphenylamino, N-1,3,5-triazine-2-il amino); an acylamino group (preferably a formylamino group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonylamino group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, and a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonylamino group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., formylamino, acetylamino, pivaloylamino, lauroylamino, benzoylamino and 3,4,5-tri-n-octyloxyphenylcarbonylamino); an aminocarbonylamino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonylamino group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., carbamoylamino, N,N-dimethylaminocarbonylamino, N,N-diethylaminocarbonylamino, morpholinocarbonylamino); an alkoxycarbonylamino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonylamino group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, t-butoxycarbonylamino, n-octadecyloxycarbonylamino, N-methyl-methoxycarbonylamino); an aryloxycarbonylamino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonylamino group having 7 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenoxycarbonylamino, p-chlorophenoxycarbonylamino, m-n-octyloxyphenoxycarbonyl amino); a sulfamoyl amino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted sulfamoylamino group having 0 (zero) to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., sulfamoylamino, N,N-dimethylaminosulfonylamino, N-n-octyl aminosulfonylamino); an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl sulfonylamino group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms and a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfonylamino group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methylsulfonylamino, butylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, 2,3,5-trichlorophenylsulfonylamino, p-methylphenylsulfonylamino); a mercapto group; an alkylthio group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkylthio group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methylthio, ethylthio, n-hexadecylthio); an arylthio group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted arylthio group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenylthio, p-chlorophenylthio, m-methoxyphenylthio); a heterocyclic thio group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic thio group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms in which the heterocyclic moiety is preferably the same as that of the above-described heterocyclic group, e.g., 2-benzothiazolylthio, 1-phenyltetrazol-5-ylthio); a sulfamoyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted sulfamoyl group having 0 (zero) to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., N-ethylsulfamoyl, N-(3-dodecyloxypropyl)sulfamoyl, N,N-dimethyl sulfamoyl, N-acetylsulfamoyl, N-benzoylsulfamoyl, N-(Nxe2x80x2-phenylcarbamoyl) sulfamoyl); a sulfo group; an alkyl- or aryl-sulfinyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfinyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms or a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfinyl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, phenylsulfinyl, p-methylphenylsulfinyl); an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfonyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms and a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfonyl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, p-methylphenylsulfonyl); an acyl group (preferably a formyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms and a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyl group having 7 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., acetyl, pivaloyl, 2-chloroacetyl, stearoyl, benzoyl, p-n-octyloxyphenylcarbonyl); an aryloxycarbonyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyl group having 7 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenoxycarbonyl, o-chlorophenoxycarbonyl, m-nitrophenoxycarbonyl, p-t-butylphenoxycarbonyl); an alkoxycarbonyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl, n-octadecyloxycarbonyl); a carbamoyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted carbamoyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., carbamoyl, N-methylcarbamoyl, N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-n-octylcarbamoyl, N-(methylsulfonyl)carbamoyl); an aryl- or heterocyclic-azo group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryl azo group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, and a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic azo group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms in which the heterocyclic moiety is preferably the same as that of the above-described heterocyclic group, e.g., phenylazo, p-chlorophenylazo, 5-ethylthio-1,3,4-thiadiazole-2-yl azo); an imido group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted imido group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., N-succinimido, N-phthalimido); a phosphino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phosphino group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., dimethylphosphino, diphenylphosphino, methylphenoxyphosphino); a phosphinyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phosphinyl group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phosphinyl, dioctyloxyphosphinyl, diethoxyphosphinyl); a phosphinyloxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phosphinyloxy group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., diphenoxyphosphinyloxy, dioctyloxyphosphinyloxy); a phosphinylamino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phosphinylamino group having 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., dimethoxyphosphinylamino, dimethylaminophosphinylamino); and a silyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted silyl group having 3 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., trimethylsilyl, t-butyldimethylsilyl, phenyldimethylsilyl).
Among the group represented by R4, a hydrogen atom(s) in the substituents may be replaced with the above-described group. Examples of these group R4s include an alkylcarbonylaminosulfonyl group, an arylcarbonylaminosulfonyl group, an alkylsulfonylaminocarbonyl group, and an arylsulfonyl aminocarbonyl group. As the specific examples, a methylsulfonyl aminocarbonyl, a p-methylphenylsulfonylaminocarbonyl, an acetylaminosulfonyl, a benzoylaminosulfonyl, a dodecylcarbonylaminosulfonyl, a p-chlorophenylcarbonylaminosulfonyl, a dodecanesulfonylaminocarbonyl, a p-toluene sulfonylaminocarbonyl, or a p-dodecyloxybenzenesulfonylaminocarbonyl group are enumerated.
The groups represented by R4 may be the same or different independently, or the group represented by R4 may bond with each other to form a ring, preferably a 5- to 7-membered saturated or unsaturated ring, when m is 2 or more. The ring may be an alicyclic ring, an aromatic ring, or a heterocyclic ring. Examples of these rings include a benzene, a furan, a thiophene, a cyclopentene or a cyclohexane ring.
The rings that are formed by bonding of these substituents with each other, may have a substituent such as those enumerated as the group represented by the above-mentioned R4.
Further, R4s may combine with each other to form a multiple bond. Specifically, the xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group may be an alkenyl group or an alkynyl group. However, the xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group does not represent a straight-chain alkyl group.
At least one R4, preferably all the R4s, preferably bonds with a carbon atom(s) at the xcex1-, xcex2-, xcex3- and/or xcex4-position(s) in the (R1)r. Herein, the position of a carbon atom in (R1)r that directly bonds with the nitrogen atom on the heterocyclic ring composed of Q and the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, is referred to as xe2x80x9cxcex1-positionxe2x80x9d. Likewise, the position of a carbon atom adjacent to the xcex1-position carbon atom is referred to as xe2x80x9cxcex2-positionxe2x80x9d, the further adjacent position thereto as xe2x80x9cxcex3-positionxe2x80x9d, and the still further adjacent position thereto as xe2x80x9cxcex4-positionxe2x80x9d, in turn. Further, more preferably, in case where R4 exclusively consists of alkyl groups, at least one of the alkyl groups preferably bonds with a carbon atom at the xcex1-position or xcex2-position. Besides, more preferably in case where at least one of R4s is an aryl group, at least one of the aryl group(s) preferably bonds with a carbon atom at the xcex1-position or xcex2-position. On the other hand, in case where R4 is a substituent which neither contains an aryl group nor exclusively consists of alkyl groups, the R4 more preferably bonds with a carbon atom at the xcex2-position, xcex3-position or xcex4-position (further preferably xcex2- or xcex3-position).
In case where r is in the range of 8 to 30, bond of the substituents of R4 is not limited to the particular position, but the above-described positions are preferable. On the other hand, a preferable range of r is the same as mentioned above.
The total carbon atoms of the substituents of R4 is preferably 2 to 50, more preferably 7 to 45, further preferably 10 to 40, and most preferably 15 to 40.
Preferred of these substituents of R4 are an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a halogen atom, an amino group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group, a sulfo group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group, an acyl group, a sulfonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a cyano group, an alkoxy group and an aryloxy group.
More preferred of these substituents of R4 are an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a halogen atom, an amino group, a carboxyl group, a sulfo group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group, an acyl group, a sulfonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a cyano group, an alkoxy group and an aryloxy group. An aryl group, an alkoxy group and an aryloxy group are furthermore preferred.
Concentrating on the xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group of the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (IB) according to the present invention, the above-mentioned preferable group of R4 can be grouped into the followings:
Group 1
In case where the xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group is an unsubstituted branched alkyl group:
The total carbon atoms of the (R1)r and (R4)m is preferably 8 or more, more preferably 8 to 40, and further preferably 10 to 30. R4 preferably bonds with (R1)r at the xcex1-position or xcex2-position.
When R4 bonds with (R1)r at the xcex1-position, the bulkiness at the neighborhood of the resultant dye increases, even though the total carbon atoms of the above-mentioned group is 7 or less. Consequently, such embodiment is also preferable in the second place to the above.
Group 2
In case where at least one of R4 is an alkoxy group or an aryloxy group:
The total carbon atoms of the alkoxy group or the aryloxy group is preferably 8 or more, more preferably 8 to 40, and further preferably 10 to 30. The alkoxy group or the aryloxy group preferably bonds with (R1)r at the xcex2-position, xcex3-position or xcex4-position (more preferably xcex2- or xcex3-position).
Group 3
In case where at least one of R4 is an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a halogen atom, an amino group, a carboxyl group, a sulfo group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group, an acyl group, a sulfonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, or a cyano group:
When the at least one group R4 is the aryl group, the aryl group preferably bonds with (R1)r at the xcex1-position or xcex2-position, particularly preferably xcex1-position. On the other hand, when R4 does not contain an aryl group, at least one R4 of a heterocyclic group, a halogen atom, an amino group, a carboxyl group, a sulfo group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group, an acyl group, a sulfonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, and a cyano group preferably bonds with (R)r at the xcex2-position or xcex3-position.
Among these groups, it is more preferable that at least one of R4 is an aryl group. The (R4)m in which R4 is an aryl group and m is 1, is furthermore preferred. The xe2x80x94(R1)rxe2x80x94(R4)m group as a whole including xe2x80x94(R1)r is most preferably a benzyl group.
In formula (IB), Q represents a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a nitrogen-containing 6-membered heterocyclic ring. The nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring is a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic ring, more preferably a heterocyclic ring composed of a carbon atom and a nitrogen atom, as ring-forming atoms, and having 2 to 4 nitrogen atoms; furthermore preferably a nitrogen-containing 6-membered heterocyclic ring having 2 to 30 carbon atoms and 2 nitrogen atoms. Examples of the nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring that is formed by Q together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, include 4-pyrimidone, 1,3-diazine-4,6-dione, 1,3,5-triazine-2-one and 1,2,4-triazine-5-one. The nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring that is formed by Q together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, may have a substituent. Examples of the substituent are the same as those of R4 mentioned above.
Further, the substituents adjacent to each other may combine together to form a ring, preferably a 5- to 7-membered saturated or unsaturated ring, and the ring may be alicyclic, aromatic or heterocyclic ring. As the examples of the ring, benzene, furan, thiophene, cyclopentane, and cyclohexane rings are enumerated.
Each of the above-mentioned substituents and the rings that are formed by combination of some of these substituents with each other, also may have a substituent. Examples of the substituent are the same as those of R4 mentioned above.
The total carbon atoms of the above-mentioned substituent is preferably 2 to 50, more preferably 8 to 45, furthermore preferably 15 to 40.
Preferred of these substituents are an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a halogen atom, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a cyano group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, an alkoxycarboxyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group, an alkylamino group and an arylamino group.
Q is preferably a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 moiety, a 4-pyrimidone ring. More preferably Q is represented by xe2x80x94C(xe2x80x94R2)xe2x95x90C(xe2x80x94R3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94. R2 and R3, when combined with each other, form, together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, a 5- to 7-membered ring, or R2 and R3 each independently represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent. The ring that is formed by combination of R2 and R3 together with the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Cxe2x80x94 moiety, is preferably a 5- to 7-membered alicyclic, aromatic or heterocyclic ring. As examples of the ring, benzene, pyrazole, furan, thiophene, cyclopentene and cyclohexene rings are enumerated. More preferably the ring is a 6-membered aromatic ring. A benzene ring is most preferred.
When R2 and R3 each represent a substituent, R2 and R3 may be the same or different independently. Examples of the substituent are the same as those of R4 mentioned above.
In formula (IB), X represents an aryl group. The aryl group is preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, such as a phenyl group and a naphthyl group. X may have a substituent. Examples of the substituent are the same as those of R4 mentioned above. Preferable examples of the substituent that X may have, include an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a halogen atom, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a cyano group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, an alkoxycarboxyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfamoyl group, an alkylamino group and an arylamino group.
Preferably the carbon atom adjacent to the position of the amido group on the aryl group, bonds with a halogen atom (e.g., fluorine, chlorine), an alkyl group (e.g., methyl), an alkoxy group (e.g., methoxy, isopropyloxy, dodecyloxy), or an aryloxy group (e.g., phenyloxy). Among these groups, a halogen atom and an alkoxy group are more preferred. An alkoxy group is furthermore preferred.
In the coupler of the present invention, X is preferably a phenyl group. Assuming that the position where the phenyl group bonds with the amido group is the 1-position, the phenyl group preferably has the above-mentioned substituent at least at the 2-position, more preferably has the substituents at the 2- and 5-positions.
In formula (IB), Y represents a hydrogen atom, or a group that is capable of being split-off upon a coupling reaction with an oxidized product of a developing agent. Examples of Y include a group that splits off with a nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur atom (a splitting-off atom) and a halogen atom (e.g., chlorine, bromine).
Examples of the group that splits off with a nitrogen atom, include a heterocyclic group (preferably a 5- to 7-membered substituted or unsubstituted, saturated or unsaturated, aromatic (herein the term xe2x80x9caromaticxe2x80x9d is used to embrace a substance that has (4n+2) cyclic conjugated electrons) or non-aromatic, monocyclic or condensed heterocyclic group, more preferably a 5- to 6-membered heterocyclic group, in which the ring-forming atom is selected from carbon, nitrogen and sulfur atoms and in addition at least one of hetero atoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur atoms is incorporated, with specific examples of the heterocyclic ring including succinimide, maleinimide, phthalimide, diglycolimide, pyrrole, pyrazole, imidazole, 1,2,4-triazole, tetrazole, indole, benzopyrazole, benzimidazole, benzotriazole, imidazoline-2,4-dione, oxazolidine-2,4-dione, thiazolidine-2-one, benzimidazoline-2-one, benzoxazoline-2-one, benzothiazoline-2-one, 2-pyrroline-5-one, 2-imidazoline-5-one, indoline-2,3-dione, 2,6-dioxypurine parabanic acid, 1,2,4-triazolidine-3,5-dione, 2-pyridone, 4-pyridone, 2-pyrimidone, 6-pyridazone, 2- pyrazone, 2-amino-1,3,4-thiazolidine-4-one), a carbonamido group (e.g., acetamido, trifluoroacetamido), a sulfonamido group (e.g., methanesulfonamido, benzenesulfonamido), an arylazo group (e.g., phenylazo, naphthylazo), and a carbamoylamino group (e.g., N-methyl carbamoylamino).
Preferred of the group that splits off with a nitrogen atom is a heterocyclic group, more preferably an aromatic heterocyclic group having 1, 2, or 4 ring-forming nitrogen atoms, or a heterocyclic group represented by the following formula (LB). The heterocyclic group represented by the following formula (LB) are furthermore preferred. 
In the formula (LB), L represents a residue that forms, together with xe2x80x94NC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, a 5- to 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring.
Examples of the residues are enumerated in the explanation of the above-mentioned heterocyclic group, and such residues as enumerated above are more preferred.
Particularly preferably L is a residue that forms, together with the xe2x80x94NC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, a 5-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring.
Examples of the group that splits off with an oxygen atom include an aryloxy group (e.g., phenoxy, 1-naphthoxy), a heterocyclic oxy group (e.g., pyridyloxy, pyrazolyloxy), an acyloxy group (e.g., acetoxy, benzoyloxy), an alkoxy group (e.g., methoxy, dodecyloxy), a carbamoyloxy group (e.g., N,N-diethylcarbamoyloxy, morpholinocarbamoyloxy), an aryloxycarbonyloxy group (e.g., phenoxycarbonyloxy), an alkoxycarbonyloxy group (e.g., methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy), an alkylsulfonyloxy group (e.g., methanesulfonyloxy), and an arylsulfonyloxy group (e.g., benzenesulfonyloxy, toluenesulfonyloxy).
Preferred of these groups are an aryloxy group, an acyloxy group and a heterocyclic oxy group.
Examples of the group that splits off with a sulfur atom include an arylthio group (e.g., phenylthio, naphthylthio), a heterocyclic thio group (e.g., tetrazolylthio, 1,3,4-thiadiazolylthio, 1,3,4-oxazolylthio, benzimidazolylthio), an alkylthio group (e.g., methylthio, octylthio, hexadecylthio), an alkylsulfinyl group (e.g., methanesulfinyl), an arylsulfinyl group (e.g., benzenesulfinyl), an arylsulfonyl group (e.g., benzenesulfonyl), and an alkylsulfonyl group (e.g., methanesulfonyl).
Preferred of the group that splits off with a sulfur atom are an arylthio group and a heterocyclic thio group. A heterocyclic thio group is more preferred.
Y may be substituted with a substituent. Examples of the substituent include those enumerated as the substituent of R4 described above.
Y is preferably the group that splits off with a nitrogen, an oxygen, or a sulfur atom, more preferably the group that splits off with a nitrogen atom. Further, those as enumerated as the preferable examples of the group that splits off with a nitrogen atom are more preferred in the same order as Y. Preferable examples of Y are further explained below.
Y is preferably an aromatic heterocyclic group having 1, 2, or 4 ring-forming nitrogen atom(s), or a heterocyclic group represented by the above-mentioned formula (LB) (the latter is particularly preferred), a group that splits off with an oxygen atom (particularly preferably aryloxy, acyloxy, heterocyclic oxy) and a group that splits off with a sulfur atom (preferably arylthio, heterocyclic thio, and particilarly preferably heterocyclic thio).
Preferably, Y may be a photographically useful group. As the photographically useful group, a development inhibitor, a desilvering accelerator, a redox compound, a dye, a coupler and the like, or their precursors are enumerated. Y is more preferably a development inhibitor or a precursor thereof. Examples of the development inhibitor or the precursor thereof include those as enumerated in JP-A-2000-17195. Preferable examples are the same as described therein.
In order to render the coupler inmobile in a light-sensitive material, at least one of Q, R1, R4, X and Y has preferably 8 to 50 carbon atoms, more preferably 10 to 40 carbon atoms in total respectively, including carbon atoms of substituent(s) that they may have.
Preferable specific examples of the coupler represented by formula (IB) according to the present invention are shown below. However, the present invention should not be construed as being limited to these compounds. The present invention includes tautomers having a hydrogen atom moved on a carbonyl group or a nitrogen-containing 6-membered ring. 
When any one of the exemplified compounds (which may also be referred to as dye-forming couplers) shown above is referred to in the following description, a number X put in parentheses, that is, (X) attached to the exemplified compound is used to express the compound as xe2x80x9cthe coupler (X)xe2x80x9d.
The following will describe specific synthetic examples of the compounds represented by formula (IB).
The coupler (10B) was synthesized according to the following route: 
32.2 g of benzylamine was added, drop-wise, with stirring, to 200 ml of an acetonitrile solution containing 48.9 g of isatoic acid anhydride, and the resulting mixture was stirred. The resulting mixture was heated up to 60xc2x0 C. and further stirred for 10 minutes. Thereafter, ethyl acetate and water were added thereto, to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride, and then the solvent was removed by vacuum distillation. Crystallization from a mixed solvent of ether and hexane gave 54.6 g of Compound (A-1B).
200 ml of an ethyl alcohol solution containing 24.9 g of Compound (A-1B), 21.6 g of hydrochloride of iminoether and 10.5 g of paratoluenesulfonic acid monohydrate was stirred for 3 hours with heating under reflux. After cooling, 21.6 g of hydrochloride of iminoether was added and further stirred with heating under reflux for 1 hour. Ethyl acetate and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride. The solvent was removed by vacuum distillation. Crystallization from a mixed solvent of ether and hexane gave 33.6 g of Compound (A-2B).
50 ml of p-xylene solution containing 6.5 g of Compound (A-2B) and 6.5 g of 2-chloro-5-dodecyloxycarbonylaniline was stirred for 2 hours with heating under reflux. Further, 0.2 g of p-toluenesulfonic acid monohydrate was added and stirred for 4 hours with heating under reflux. Ethyl acetate and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was washed with 1-normal aqueous solution of hydrochloric acid and saturated brine, and then dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride. The solvent was removed by vacuum distillation. Crystallization from a mixed solvent of ethyl acetate and hexane gave 6.7 g of Coupler (10B).
The coupler (1B) was synthesized according to the following route: 
To 70 ml of a methylene chloride solution containing 5.5 g of Coupler (10B), 15 ml of a methylene chloride solution containing 0.48 ml of bromine was added drop-wise under cooling with ice. After the mixture was stirred at room temperature for 30 minutes, methylene chloride and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was washed with saturated brine, and then dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride. The solvent was removed by vacuum distillation to obtain a crude product of Compound (A-3B).
To a solution which was prepared by dissolving 3.5 g of 5,5-dimethyl oxazolidine-2, 4-dione and 3.8 ml of triethylamine in 50 ml of N, N-dimethyl acetoamide, a solution containing all the previously synthesized crude product of Compound (A-3B) dissolved in 50 ml of N,N-dimethyl acetoamide was added drop-wise over 10 minutes at room temperature, and then stirred for 1 hour at room temperature. Ethyl acetate and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was washed with 1 normal aqueous solution of potassium carbonate, 1 normal aqueous solution of hydrochloric acid and saturated brine, and then dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride. The solvent was removed by vacuum distillation. Purification of the residue by silica gel column chromatography using a mixed solvent of ethyl acetate and hexane as the eluate gave 4.0 g of Coupler (1B) as an amorphous product.
The coupler (11B) was synthesized according to the following route: 
58.3 g of 3-(2,4-di-t-amyl-phenoxy)-propylamine was added with stirring to 200 ml of an acetonitrile solution containing 34.3 g of isatoic acid anhydride, and the resulting mixture was stirred. The resulting mixture was heated up to 40xc2x0 C. and further stirred for 15 minutes. Thereafter, ethyl acetate and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride, and then the solvent was removed by vacuum distillation, to obtain 81.3 g of Compound (B-1B) as an oily product.
200 ml of an ethyl alcohol solution containing 41.1 g of Compound (B-1B) and 39.1 g of hydrochloride of iminoether was stirred at 30xc2x0 C. for 1 hour. 8.6 g of p-toluenesulfonic acid monohydrate was added and further stirred with heating under reflux for 2 hours. Ethyl acetate and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride and then the solvent was removed by vacuum distillation. Crystallization from a methanol solvent gave 31.8 g of Compound (B-2B).
20 ml of p-xylene solution containing 10.1 g of Compound (B-2B) and 3.9 g of 2-methoxy-5-ethoxycarbonylaniline was stirred with heating under reflux for 4 hours. Ethyl acetate and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was washed with 1-normal aqueous solution of hydrochloric acid and saturated brine, and then dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride. The solvent was removed by vacuum distillation. Crystallization from a mixed solvent of ethyl acetate and hexane gave 6.3 g of Coupler (11B).
The coupler (2B) was synthesized according to the following route: 
To 120 ml of a methylene chloride solution containing 5.9 g of Coupler (11B), 20 ml of a methylene chloride solution containing 0.56 ml of bromine was added drop-wise under cooling with ice. After the mixture was stirred at room temperature for 30 minutes, methylene chloride and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was washed with saturated brine, and then dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride. The solvent was removed by vacuum distillation to obtain a crude product of Compound (B-3B).
To a solution which was prepared by dissolving 4.3 g of 5,5-dimethyloxazolidine-2,4-dione and 4.6 ml of triethylamine in 50 ml of N,N-dimethyl acetoamide, a solution containing all the previously synthesized crude product of Compound (B-3B) dissolved in 50 ml of N,N-dimethyl acetoamide was added drop-wise over 10 minutes at room temperature, and then stirred for 1 hour at room temperature. Ethyl acetate and water were added to separate an organic layer from an aqueous layer. The organic layer was washed with 1 normal aqueous solution of potassium carbonate, 1 normal aqueous solution of hydrochloric acid and saturated brine, and then dried with magnesium sulfate anhydride. The solvent was removed by vacuum distillation. The residue was purified by silica gel column chromatography using a mixed solvent of ethyl acetate and hexane as the eluate. Crystallization from methanol gave 4.1 g of Coupler (2B).
The dye-forming couplers of the present invention are explained above, referring to the formulae (IA) and (IB) as examples, and these explanations, as they are, can also be applied to the formula (I) that includes said formulae (IA) and (IB).
The light-sensitive material of the present invention is a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, in which at least one light-sensitive layer is formed on a support, and the light-sensitive material contains the dye-forming coupler that is the compound represented by formula (I) of the present invention (for example, the compound represented by formula (IA) or (IB); the same is applied hereinafter), in at least one layer of the light-sensitive layer(s). The coupler is generally contained in a hydrophilic colloid layer composed of an ordinary gelatin binder. An ordinary light-sensitive material can be made by providing light-sensitive emulsion layers (light-sensitive layers) composed of at least one blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, at least one green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, and at least one red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, on a support. The order of these light-sensitive layers may be selected arbitrarily. An infrared ray-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer may be used instead of at least one of the above-mentioned light-sensitive emulsion layers. Color reproduction based on subtractive color processes can be performed by incorporating, into each of these light-sensitive emulsion layers, a silver halide emulsion having sensitivity in the corresponding wavelength range, and a coupler for forming a dye having a color complementary to the color of sensitizing light. However, the light-sensitive emulsion layer and the developed hue of the coupler may not have a corresponding relationship as described above.
The dye-forming coupler represented by formula (I) can be incorporated into any one of the light-sensitive emulsion layers (preferably, the blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer or the green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, particularly preferably the blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer).
The dye-forming coupler represented by formula (I) is useful mainly as a yellow coupler or a magenta coupler, particularly as a yellow coupler, when combined with a p-phenylenediamine color-developing agent. Therefore, in the case that a p-phenylenediamine is used as a color-developing agent for the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material of the present invention, the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (I) is incorporated preferably into the yellow coupler- or magenta coupler-containing color-forming layer, particularly preferably into the yellow color-forming layer. In systems wherein a color-developing agent other than p-phenylenediamines is used, the dye-forming coupler represented by formula (I) is useful as a dye-forming coupler that can give a dye having various types of hue.
In the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material of the present invention, the coupler is added preferably in an amount of 1xc3x9710xe2x88x923 to 1 mole, more preferably in an amount of 2xc3x9710xe2x88x923 to 3xc3x9710xe2x88x921 mole, per mole of silver halide.
The coupler of the present invention may be incorporated in a light-sensitive material by various known dispersion processes. It is preferred to use an oil-in-water dispersion process in which first a compound is dissolved in a high-boiling-point organic solvent (in combination with a low-boiling-point organic solvent as occasion demands), thereby forming a solution and then the resulting solution is emulsified and dispersed in an aqueous gelatin solution, which is then added to a silver halide emulsion. Examples of the high-boiling-point organic solvent for use in the oil-in-water dispersion process are described in, for example, JP-A-5-313327, JP-A-5-323539, JP-A-5-323541, JP-A-6-258803, JP-A-8-262662, and U.S. Pat. No.2,322,027. Further, the steps, effects and specific examples of latex polymers for impregnation, which are used in the latex dispersion process as one of polymer dispersion process, are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,363, West German Patent Application (OLS) Nos. 2,541,274 and 2,541,230, JP-B-53-41091 (xe2x80x9cJP-Bxe2x80x9d means examined Japanese patent publication), and European Patent Publication No. 029104. Further, dispersion processes using an organic solvent-soluble polymer are described in, for example, PCT International Publication WO 88/00723 and JP-A-5-150420. Methacrylate-series or acrylamide-series polymers are preferred. In particular, the use of acrylamide-series polymers is preferred, in view of enhancing image-fastness.
The term xe2x80x9chigh boiling pointxe2x80x9d herein used refers to a boiling point of 175xc2x0 C. or more at ordinary pressure.
Examples of the high-boiling-point solvent for use in the present invention are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,027. Specific examples of the high-boiling-point organic solvent having a boiling point of 175xc2x0 C. or more at ordinary pressure include phthalic acid esters {e.g., dibutyl phthalate, dicyclohexyl phthalate, di-2-ethylhexyl phthalate, decyl phthalate, bis(2,4-di-tert-amylphenyl) phthalate, bis(2,4-di-tert-amylphenyl) iso-phthalate, bis(1,1-di-ethylpropyl) phthalate}, esters of phosphoric acid or phosphonic acid (e.g., triphenyl phosphate, tricresyl phosphate, 2-ethylhexyldiphenyl phosphate, tricyclohexyl phosphate, tri-2-ethlhexyl phosphate, tridodecyl phosphate, tributoxyethyl phosphate, trichloropropyl phosphate, di-2-ethylhexylphenyl phosphonate), benzoic acid esters (e.g., 2-ethylhexyl benzoate, dodecyl benzoate, 2-ethylhexyl p-hydroxybenzoate), amides (e.g., N,N-diethyldodecaneamide, N,N-diethyllaurylamide, N-tetradecylpyrrolidone), sulfonamides (e.g., N-butylbenzenesulfonamide), alcohols and phenols (e.g., isostearyl alcohol, 2,4-di-tert-amylphenol), aliphatic carboxylic acid esters (e.g., bis-(2-ethylhexyl) sebacate, dioctyl azelate, glycerol tributylate, isostearyl lactate, trioctyl citrate), aniline derivatives (e.g., N,N-dibutyl-2-butory-5-tert-octylaniline), hydrocarbons (e.g., paraffin, dodecylbenzene, diisopropylnaphthalene), and chlorinated paraffins. In particular, the foregoing phosphoric acid esters, and hydrogen-providing compounds described in JP-A-6-258803 and JP-A-8-262662 are preferably used, since they help to provide an excellent hue.
In order to reduce a load to environment, it is preferred to use compounds described in European Patent Nos. EP-969320A1 and EP-969321A1, in place of the foregoing phthalic acid esters. In addition to the above-mentioned compounds, tributyl citrate, pentaglycelol triesters and the like may be used.
The dielectric constant of the high-boiling-point organic solvent varies depending on the purpose for use, but it is preferably in the range of 2.0 to 7.0, more preferably in the range of 3.0 to 6.0.
The high-boiling-point organic solvent is used preferably in an amount of 0 to 10 times of the mass of the coupler, more preferably in an amount of 0 to 4 times thereof.
Further, as an auxiliary solvent, an organic solvent having a boiling point of 30xc2x0 C. or more, preferably in the range of from 50xc2x0 C. to about 160xc2x0 C. may be used. Typical examples of the auxiliary solvent include ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, ethyl propionate, methyl ethyl ketone, cyclohexane, 2-ethoxyethyl acetate and dimethylformamide.
All or a part of the auxiliary solvent may be removed from an emulsified dispersion by means of a vacuum distillation, a noodle washing, an ultrafiltration, or the like, as occasion demands for the purpose of improving storage stability with the lapse of time in the state of the emulsified dispersion, or inhibiting a fluctuation in photographic properties or improving storage stability with the lapse of time of the final coating composition in which the emulsified dispersion is mixed with a silver halide emulsion.
The average particle size of the oleophilic fine particle dispersion thus obtained is preferably in the range of 0.001 to 1.0 xcexcm, more preferably in the range of 0.05 to 0.30 xcexcm, and most preferably in the range of 0.08 to 0.20 xcexcm. The average particle size can be determined with a measuring device such as Coulter submicron particle analyzer model N4 (trade name, made by Coulter Electronics Co., Ltd.). If the average particle size of the oleophilic fine particles dispersion is too large, such problems easily arise that a color-formation efficiency of a coupler is lessened, or gloss on the surface of a light-sensitive material deteriorates. In contrast, if the average particle size is too small, viscosity of the dispersion increases and consequently a handling becomes difficult at the time of production.
The amount to be used (in terms of mass ratio) of a dispersion of oleophilic fine particles composed of the coupler of the present invention to a dispersion medium is preferably in the range of 2 to 0.1, more preferably in the range of 1.0 to 0.2, per 1 part by mass of the dispersion medium. Examples of the dispersion medium include gelatin that is a typical example, and in addition thereto mention can be made of hydrophilic polymers, such as polyvinyl alcohol. The oleophilic fine-particle dispersion may contain various compounds, together with the coupler of the present invention, according to the purpose of use.
Other known photographic materials and additives may be used in the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material of the present invention.
For example, as a photographic support (base), any one of a transmissive type support and a reflective type support may be used. As the transmissive type support, it is preferred to use transparent supports, such as a cellulose nitrate film, and a transparent film of polyethylene terephthalate, or a polyester of 2,6-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid (NDCA) and ethylene glycol (EG), or a polyester of NDCA, terephthalic acid and EG, provided thereon with an information-recording layer such as a magnetic layer. As the reflective type support, it is especially preferable to use a reflective support having a substrate laminated thereon with a plurality of polyethylene layers or polyester layers (water-proof resin layers or laminate layers), at least one of which contains a white pigment such as titanium oxide.
A more preferable reflective support for use in the present invention is a support having a paper substrate provided with a polyolefin layer having fine holes, on the same side as silver halide emulsion layers. The polyolefin layer may be composed of multi-layers. In this case, it is more preferable for the support to be composed of a fine hole-free polyolefin (e.g., polypropylene, polyethylene) layer adjacent to a gelatin layer on the same side as the silver halide emulsion layers, and a fine hole-containing polyolefin (e.g., polypropylene, polyethylene) layer closer to the paper substrate. The density of the multi-layer or single-layer of polyolefin layer(s) existing between the paper substrate and photographic constituting layers is preferably in the range of 0.40 to 1.0 g/ml, more preferably in the range of 0.50 to 0.70 g/ml. Further, the thickness of the multi-layer or single-layer of polyolefin layer(s) existing between the paper substrate and photographic constituting layers is preferably in the range of 10 to 100 xcexcm, more preferably in the range of 15 to 70 xcexcm. Further, the ratio of thickness of the polyolefin layer(s) to the paper substrate is preferably in the range of 0.05 to 0.2, more preferably in the range 0.1 to 0.5.
Further, it is also preferable for enhancing rigidity (mechanical strength) of the reflective support, by providing a polyolefin layer on the surface of the foregoing paper substrate opposite to the side of the photographic constituting layers, i.e., on the back surface of the paper substrate. In this case, it is preferable that the polyolefin layer on the back surface be polyethylene or polypropylene, the surface of which is matted, with the polypropylene being more preferable. The thickness of the polyolefin layer on the back surface is preferably in the range of 5 to 50 xcexcm, more preferably in the range of 10 to 30 xcexcm, and further the density thereof is preferably in the range of 0.7 to 1.1 g/ml. As to the reflective support for use in the present invention, preferable embodiments of the polyolefin layer provide on the paper substrate include those described in JP-A-10-333277, JP-A-10-333278, JP-A-11-52513, JP-A-11-65024, European Patent Nos. 0880065 and 0880066.
Further, it is preferred that the above-described waterproof resin layer contains a fluorescent whitening agent. Further, the fluorescent whitening agent also may be dispersed in a hydrophilic colloid layer of the light-sensitive material. Preferred fluorescent whitening agents that can be used, include benzoxazole series, coumarin series, and pyrazoline series compounds. Further, fluorescent whitening agents of benzoxazolylnaphthalene series and benzoxazolylstilbene series are more preferably used. The amount of the fluorescent whitening agent to be used is not particularly limited, and preferably in the range of 1 to 100 mg/m2. When a fluorescent whitening agent is mixed with a water-proof resin, a mixing ratio of the fluorescent whitening agent to be used to the water-proof resin is preferably in the range of 0.0005 to 3% by mass, and more preferably in the range of 0.001 to 0.5% by mass of the resin.
Further, a transmissive type support or the foregoing reflective type support each having coated thereon a hydrophilic colloid layer containing a white pigment may be used as the reflective type support.
Furthermore, a reflective type support having a mirror plate reflective metal surface or a secondary diffusion reflective metal surface may be employed as the reflective type support.
As the support for use in the light-sensitive material of the present invention, a support of the white polyester type, or a support provided with a white pigment-containing layer on the same side as the silver halide emulsion layer, may be adopted for display use. Further, it is preferable for improving sharpness that an antihalation layer is provided on the silver halide demulsion layer side or the reverse side of the support. In particular, it is preferable that the transmission density of support is adjusted to the range of 0.35 to 0.8 so that a display may be enjoyed by means of both transmitted and reflected rays of light.
In the light-sensitive material of the present invention, in order to improve, e.g., sharpness of an image, a dye (particularly an oxonole-series dye) that can be discolored by processing, as described in European Patent No. 0337490 A2, pages 27 to 76, is preferably added to the hydrophilic colloid layer such that an optical reflection density at 680 nm in the light-sensitive material is 0.70 or more. It is also preferable to add 12% by mass or more (more preferably 14% by mass or more) of titanium oxide that is surface-treated with, for example, dihydric to tetrahydric alcohols (e.g., trimethylolethane) to a water-proof resin layer of the support.
The light-sensitive material of the present invention preferably contains, in their hydrophilic colloid layers, dyes (particularly oxonole dyes and cyanine dyes) that can be discolored by processing, as described in European Patent No. 0337490 A2, pages 27 to 76, in order to prevent irradiation or halation or to enhance safelight safety (immunity) or the like. Further, dyes described in European Patent No. 0819977 are also preferably used in the present invention.
Among these water-soluble dyes, some deteriorate color separation or safelight safety when used in an increased amount. Preferable examples of the dye which can be used and which does not deteriorate color separation include water-soluble dyes described in JP-A-5-127324, JP-A-5-127325 and JP-A-5-216185.
In the present invention, it is possible to use a colored layer that can be discolored during processing, in place of the water-soluble dye, or in combination with the water-soluble dye. The colored layer capable of being discolored with a processing to be used may contact with a light-sensitive emulsion layer directly, or indirectly through an interlayer containing an agent for preventing color-mixing during processing, such as hydroquinone and gelatin. The colored layer is preferably provided as a lower layer (closer to a support) with respect to the light-sensitive emulsion layer that develops the same primary color as the color of the colored layer. It is possible to provide colored layers independently, each corresponding to respective primary colors. Alternatively, only one layer or some layers selected from the above colored layers may be provided. In addition, it is possible to provide a colored layer subjected to coloring so as to match a plurality of primary-color regions. With respect to the optical reflection density of the colored layer, at the wavelength which provides the highest optical density in a range of wavelengths used for exposure (a visible light region from 400 nm to 700 nm for an ordinary printer exposure, and the wavelength of the light generated from the light source in the case of scanning exposure), the optical density is preferably within the range of 0.2 to 3.0, more preferably 0.5 to 2.5, and particularly preferably 0.8 to 2.0.
The colored layer described above may be formed by a known method. For example, there are a method in which a dye in a state of a dispersion of solid fine particles is incorporated in a hydrophilic colloid layer, as described in JP-A-2-282244, from page 3, upper right column to page 8, and JP-A-3-7931, from page 3, upper right column to page 11, left under column; a method in which an anionic dye is mordanted in a cationic polymer, a method in which a dye is adsorbed onto fine grains of silver halide or the like and fixed in the layer, and a method in which a colloidal silver is used, as described in JP-A-1-239544. As to a method of dispersing fine-powder of a dye in solid state, for example, JP-A-2-308244, pages 4 to 13 describes a method in which solid fine particles of dye which is at least substantially water-insoluble at the pH of 6 or less, but at least substantially water-soluble at the pH of 8 or more, are incorporated. The method of mordanting an anionic dye in a cationic polymer is described, for example, in JP-A-2-84637, pages 18 to 26. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,688,601 and 3,459,563 disclose a method of preparing colloidal silver for use as a light absorber. Among these methods, preferred are the methods of incorporating fine particles of dye and of using colloidal silver.
Silver halide grains in the silver halide emulsion which can be used in the present invention, are preferably cubic or tetradecahedral crystal grains substantially having {100} planes (these grains may be rounded at the apexes thereof and further may have planes of higher order), or octahedral crystal grains. Alternatively, a silver halide emulsion in which the proportion of tabular grains having an aspect ratio of 2 or more and composed of {100} or {111} planes accounts for 50% or more in terms of the total projected area, can also be preferably used. The term xe2x80x9caspect ratioxe2x80x9d refers to the value obtained by dividing the diameter of the circle having an area equivalent to the projected area of an individual grain by the thickness of the grain. In the present invention, cubic grains, or tabular grains having {100} planes as major faces, or tabular grains having {111} planes as major faces are preferably used.
As a silver halide emulsion which can be used in the present invention, for example, a silver chloride, silver bromide, silver iodobromide, or silver chloro(iodo)bromide emulsion may be used. It is preferable for a rapid processing to use a silver chloride or silver chlorobromide emulsion having a silver chloride content of 95 mole % or greater, more preferably a silver halide emulsion having a silver chloride content of 98 mole % or greater. Especially preferred of these silver halide emulsions are those containing silver chloride grains having a silver bromide localized phase on the surface thereof, since both high sensitivity and stabilization of photographic properties are attained.
The silver bromide localized phase is preferably formed by epitaxial growth of the localized phase having a total silver bromide content of at least 10 mole % in the silver bromide localized phase. A silver bromide content of the silver bromide localized phase is preferably in the range of 10 to 60 mole %, and most preferably in the range of 20 to 50 mole %. The silver bromide localized phase is preferably composed of silver having population of 0.1 to 5 mole %, more preferably 0.3 to 4 mole %, to the molar amount of entire silver which constitutes silver halide grains for use in the present invention. The silver bromide localized phase is preferably doped with complex ions of a metal of Group VIII in the periodic table, such as iridium (III) chloride, iridium (III) bromide, iridium (IV) chloride, sodium hexachloroiridate (III), potassium hexachloroiridate (IV), hexaammineiridium (IV) salts, trioxalatoiridium (III) salt, and trioxalatoiridium (IV) salt. The amount of these compounds to be added can be varied in a wide range depending on the purposes for use, and it is preferably in the range of 10 to 10 mole, per mole of silver halide.
In a silver halide emulsion for use in the present invention, various kinds of polyvalent metal ion impurities other than iridium may be incorporated, during grain formation or in the course of physical ripening of the emulsion. As for examples of the impurities to be used, salts or complex salts of metals of Group VIII of the periodic table, such as iron, ruthenium, osmium, rhenium, rhodium, cadmium, zinc, lead, copper and thallium, may be used in combination thereof. In the present invention, compounds of metals, such as iron, ruthenium, osmium and rhenium, which have at least four cyano ligands, are particularly preferred, since high-illumination-intensity sensitivity is further enhanced and latent-image sensitization is also inhibited. Iridium compounds provide an outstanding effect on the high-illumination intensity exposure suitability. The amount of these compounds to be added can be varied in a wide range depending on the purposes, and it is preferably in the range of 10xe2x88x929 mole to 10xe2x88x922 mole, per mole of silver halide.
The silver halide grains contained in the silver halide emulsion for use in the present invention have an average grain size (the grain size herein refers to the diameter of a circle equivalent to the projected area of an individual grain, and the number average is taken as the average grain size) of preferably from 0.1 xcexcm to 2 xcexcm.
With respect to the distribution of sizes of these grains, a so-called monodisperse emulsion having a variation coefficient (the value obtained by dividing the standard deviation of the grain size distribution by the average grain size) of 20% or less, more preferably 15% or less, and further preferably 10% or less, is preferred. For obtaining wide latitude, it is also preferred to blend the above-described monodisperse emulsions in the same layer or to form a multilayer structure by multilayer-coating of the monodisperse emulsions.
Various compounds or precursors thereof can be contained in the silver halide emulsion for use in the present invention to prevent fogging from occurring or to stabilize photographic performance during manufacture, storage or photographic processing of the photographic material. Specific examples of compounds useful for the above purposes are disclosed in JP-A-62-215272, pages 39 to 72, and they can be preferably used. In addition, 5-arylamino-1,2,3,4-thiatriazole compounds (in which the aryl residual group has at least one electron-attractive group), as disclosed in European Patent No. 0447647, are also preferably used.
Further, in the present invention, in order to enhance stability of the silver halide emulsion, it is preferable to use hydroxamic acid derivatives described in JP-A-11-109576, cyclic ketones having a double bond both ends of which are substituted with an amino group or a hydroxyl group, in adjacent to a carbonyl group, as described in JP-A-11-327094 (particularly those represented by formula (SI) and the descriptions of paragraph numbers 0036 to 0071 of JP-A-11-327094 can be incorporated herein by reference), catechols and hydroquinones each substituted with a sulfo group, as described in JP-A-11-143011 (e.g., 4,5-dihydroxy-1,3-benzenedisulfonic acid, 2,5-dihydroxy-1,4-benzenedisulfonic acid, 3,4-dihydroxybenzenesulfonic acid, 2,3-dihydroxybenzenesulfonic acid, 2,5-dihydroxybenzenesulfonic acid, 3,4,5-trihydroxybenzenesulfonic acid, and salts thereof), water-soluble reducing agents represented by any of formulae (I) to (III) of JP-A-11-102045, and hydroxylamines represented by the formula (A) in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,741 (the descriptions of column 4, line 56 to column 11, line 22 in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,741 can be preferably applied to the present invention, and incorporated herein by reference).
Spectral sensitization is generally carried out, for the purpose of imparting spectral sensitivity in a desired light wavelength region to the light-sensitive emulsion in each layer of the photographic material of the present invention.
Spectral sensitizing dyes which are used in the photographic material of the present invention for spectral sensitization of blue, green and red light regions, include, for example, those disclosed by F. M. Harmer, in Heterocyclic Compoundsxe2x80x94Cyanine Dyes and Related Compounds, John Wiley and Sons, New York, London (1964). Specific examples of the compounds and spectral sensitization processes that are preferably used in the present invention include those described in JP-A-62-215272, from page 22, right upper column to page 38. In addition, the spectral sensitizing dyes described in JP-A-3-123340 are very preferred as red-sensitive spectral sensitizing dyes for silver halide emulsion grains having a high silver chloride content from the viewpoint of stability, adsorption strength and the temperature dependency of exposure, and the like.
The amount of these spectral sensitizing dyes to be added can be varied in a wide range depending on the occasion, and it is preferably in the range of 0.5xc3x9710xe2x88x926 mole to 1.0xc3x9710xe2x88x922 mole, more preferably in the range of 1.0xc3x9710xe2x88x926 mole to 5.0xc3x9710xe2x88x923 mole, per mole of silver halide.
The silver halide emulsion that can be used in the present invention is generally chemically sensitized. Chemical sensitization can be performed by utilizing a sulfur sensitization, represented by the addition of an unstable sulfur compound, noble metal sensitization represented by gold sensitization, and reduction sensitization, each singly or in combination thereof. Compounds that are preferably used in chemical sensitization include those described in JP-A-62-215272, from page 18, right lower column to page 22, right upper column. Of these chemical sensitization, gold-sensitized silver halide emulsion are particularly preferred, since fluctuation in photographic properties which occurs when scanning exposure to laser beams or the like is conducted, can be further reduced by gold sensitization. In order to conduct gold sensitization, compounds such as chloroauric acid or a salt thereof, gold thiocyanates, gold thiosulfates, and colloidal gold sulfide may be used. The amount of these compounds to be added can be varied in a wide range depending on the occasion, and it is generally in the range of 5xc3x9710xe2x88x927 mole to 5xc3x9710xe2x88x923 mole, preferably in the range of 1.0xc3x9710xe2x88x926 mole to 1xc3x9710xe2x88x924 mole, per mole of silver halide. In the present invention, gold sensitization may be used in combination with other sensitizing methods, for example, sulfur sensitization, selenium sensitization, tellurium sensitization, reduction sensitization, or noble metal sensitization using a noble metal compound other than gold compounds.
The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material of the present invention can be used for a color negative film, a color positive film, a color reversal film, a color reversal photographic printing paper, a color photographic printing paper and the like. Among these materials, the light-sensitive material of the present invention is preferably used for a color photographic printing paper.
The color photographic printing paper preferably has at least one yellow color-forming silver halide emulsion layer, at least one magenta color-forming silver halide emulsion layer, and at least one cyan color-forming silver halide emulsion layer, on a support. Generally, these silver halide emulsion layers are in the order, from the support, of the yellow color-forming silver halide emulsion layer, the magenta color-forming silver halide emulsion layer and the cyan color-forming silver halide emulsion layer.
However, another layer arrangement which is different from the above, may be adopted.
When, for example, the coupler represented by formula (I) functions as a yellow coupler, a yellow coupler-containing silver halide emulsion layer may be disposed at any position on a support. However, in the case where silver halide tabular grains are contained in the yellow coupler-containing layer, it is preferable that the yellow coupler-containing layer is positioned more apart from a support than at least one of a magenta coupler-containing silver halide emulsion layer and a cyan coupler-containing silver halide emulsion layer. Further, it is preferable that the yellow coupler-containing silver halide emulsion layer is positioned most apart from a support of other silver halide emulsion layers, from the viewpoint of color-development acceleration, desilvering acceleration, and reduction in a residual color due to a sensitizing dye. Further, it is preferable that the cyan coupler-containing silver halide emulsion layer is disposed in the middle of other silver halide emulsion layers, from the viewpoint of reduction in a blix fading. On the other hand, it is preferable that the cyan coupler-containing silver halide emulsion layer is the lowest layer, from the viewpoint of reduction in a light fading. Further, each of a yellow-color-forming layer, a magenta-color-forming layer and a cyan-color-forming layer may be composed of two or three layers. It is also preferable that a color-forming layer is formed by disposing a silver halide emulsion-free layer containing a coupler in adjacent to a silver halide emulsion layer, as described in, for example, JP-A-4-75055, JP-A-9-114035, JP-A-10-246940, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,159.
Preferred examples of silver halide emulsions and other materials (additives or the like) for use in the present invention, photographic constitutional layers (arrangement of the layers or the like), and processing methods for processing the photographic materials and additives for processing are disclosed in JP-A-62-215272, JP-A-2-33144 and European Patent No. 0355660 A2. Particularly, those disclosed in European Patent No. 0355660 A2 are preferably used. Further, it is also preferred to use silver halide color photographic light-sensitive materials and processing methods therefor disclosed in, for example, JP-A-5-34889, JP-A-4-359249, JP-A-4-313753, JP-A-4-270344, JP-A-5-66527, JP-A-4-34548, JP-A-4-145433, JP-A-2-854, JP-A-1-158431, JP-A-2-90145, JP-A-3-194539, JP-A-2-93641 and European Patent Publication No. 0520457 A2.
In particular, as the above-described reflective support and silver halide emulsion, as well as the different kinds of metal ions to be doped in the silver halide grains, the storage stabilizers or antifogging agents of the silver halide emulsion, the methods of chemical sensitization (sensitizers), the methods of spectral sensitization (spectral sensitizing dyes), the cyan, magenta, and yellow couplers and the emulsifying and dispersing methods thereof, the dye-image stability-improving agents (stain inhibitors and discoloration inhibitors), the dyes (colored layers), the kinds of gelatin, the layer structure of the light-sensitive material, and the film pH of the light-sensitive material, those described in the patent publications as shown in the following Table 1 are preferably used in the present invention.
As other cyan, magenta and yellow couplers which can be used in combination in the present invention, those disclosed in JP-A-62-215272, page 91, right upper column line 4 to page 121, left upper column line 6, JP-A-2-33144, page 3, right upper column line 14 to page 18, left upper column bottom line, and page 30, right upper column line 6 to page 35, right under column, line 11, European Patent No. 0355,660 (A2), page 4 lines 15 to 27, page 5 line 30 to page 28 bottom line, page 45 lines 29 to 31, page 47 line 23 to page 63 line 50, are also advantageously used.
Further, it is preferred for the present invention to add compounds represented by formula (II) or (III) in WO 98/33760 or compounds represented by formula (D) described in JP-A-10-221825.
In the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material of the present invention, the dye-forming coupler represented by the above-described formula (I) may be used singly or in combination of two or more. In the case where the coupler of formula (I) is used as a yellow coupler, examples of another yellow coupler(s) which may be preferably used in combination with the above coupler of the present invention, include acylacetoamide-type yellow couplers in which the acyl group has a 3-membered to 5-membered cyclic structure, such as those described in European Patent No.0447969A1; malonic acid dianilide-type yellow couplers having a cyclic structure, as described in European Patent No.0482552A1; pyrrol-2- or 3-yl-, or indole-2- or 3-yl-carbonylacetic acid anilide-series couplers, as described in European Patent Nos. 0953870A1, 0953871A1, 0953872A1, 0953873A1, 0953874A1 and 0953875A1; acylacetamide-type yellow couplers having a dioxane structure, as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,599; in addition to the compounds described in the above-mentioned table. Above all, acylacetamide-type yellow couplers in which the acyl group is an 1-alkylcyclopropane-1-carbonyl group, or malonic acid dianilide-type yellow couplers in which one anilide constitutes an indoline ring is especially preferably used in combination with the above coupler of formula (I) of the present invention.
The cyan coupler that can be used in the present invention is preferably a phenol-series or naphthol-series cyan coupler, or a heterocyclic coupler.
The phenol coupler is preferably, for example, the cyan coupler represented by formula (ADF), as described in JP-A-10-333297, as well as any coupler in the above-mentioned table.
A 2,5-diacylaminophenol coupler, which is improved in hue and fastness of the resulting dye and which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,716, is preferably used.
As the heterocyclic coupler, the followings are preferred to use in combination with the coupler of the present invention: pyrroloazole-type cyan couplers described in EP 0488248 and EP0491197A1, and pyrazoloazole-type cyan couplers having a hydrogen bond group or an electron withdrawing group at its 6 position, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,873,183 and No. 4,916,051, particularly preferably pyrazoloazole-type cyan couplers having a carbamoyl group at its 6 position, as described in JP-A-8-171185, JP-A-8-311360 and JP-A-8-339060.
Among these cyan couplers, pyrroloazole-series cyan couplers represented by formula (I), as described in JP-A-11-282138, are particularly preferred. The descriptions in paragraph Nos. 0012 to 0059 of this publication, as well as the exemplified cyan couplers (1) to (47), can be applied to the present invention, and are preferably incorporated herein by reference.
In addition, the coupler of the present invention can also be used together with a diphenylimidazole-series cyan coupler described in JP-A-2-33144; a 3-hydroxypyridine-series cyan coupler (particularly a 2-equivalent coupler formed by allowing a coupler (42) of a 4-equivalent coupler to have a chlorine splitting-off group, and couplers (6) and (9), enumerated as specific examples are preferable) described in EP 0333185 A2; a cyclic active methylene-series cyan coupler (particularly couplers 3, 8, and 34 enumerated as specific examples are preferable) described in JP-A-64-32260; a pyrrolopyrazole-type cyan coupler described in European Patent No. 0456226 A1; or a pyrroloimidazole-type cyan coupler described in European Patent No. 0484909.
As the magenta coupler that can be used in the present invention, use can be made of a 5-pyrazolone-series magenta coupler or a pyrazoloazole-series magenta coupler, such as those described in the above-mentioned patent publications in the above Table. Among these, preferred are pyrazolotriazole couplers in which a secondary or tertiary alkyl group is directly bonded to the 2-, 3- or 6-position of the pyrazolotriazole ring, as described in JP-A-61-65245; pyrazoloazole couplers having a sulfonamido group in its molecule, as described in JP-A-61-65246; pyrazoloazole couplers having an alkoxyphenylsulfonamido ballasting group, as described in JP-A-61-147254; and pyrazoloazole couplers having an alkoxy or aryloxy group on its 6-position, as described in European Patent Nos. 0226849 A2 and 0294785 A, in view of the hue and stability of image to be formed therefrom and color-forming property of the couplers.
Particularly as the magenta coupler, pyrazoloazole couplers represented by formula (M-I), as described in JP-A-8-122984, are preferred. The descriptions of paragraph Nos. 0009 to 0026 of the patent publication can be entirely applied to the present invention and therefore are incorporated herein by reference.
In addition, pyrazoloazole couplers having a steric hindrance group at both the 3- and 6-positions, as described in European Patent Nos. 854384 and 884640, are also preferably used.
It is preferred that magenta or cyan couplers, as well as the (yellow) coupler of the present invention, are also pregnated into a loadable latex polymer (as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,716) in the presence (or absence) of the high-boiling-point organic solvent described in the foregoing table, or they are dissolved in the presence (or absence) of the foregoing high-boiling-point organic solvent with a polymer insoluble in water but soluble in an organic solvent, and then emulsified and dispersed into an aqueous hydrophilic colloid solution.
The water-insoluble but organic solvent-soluble polymers that can be preferably used, include the homo-polymers and co-polymers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,449, from column 7 to column 15 and WO 88/00723, from page 12 to page 30. The use of methacrylate-series or acrylamide-series polymers, especially acrylamide-series polymers are more preferable in view of color-image stabilization and the like.
To suppress Blix discoloration (leuco dye reciprocity failure) by a bleaching solution or bleach-fixing solution, it is preferred to use a polymer described in JP-A-8-62797, JP-A-9-171240 and JP-A-9-329861, in the hydrophilic colloid layer.
In the present invention, known color mixing-inhibitors may be used. Among these compounds, those described in the following patent publications are preferred.
For example, high molecular weight redox compounds described in JP-A-5-333501; phenidone- or hydrazine-series compounds as described in, for example, WO 98/33760 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,787; and white couplers as described in, for example, JP-A-5-249637, JP-A-10-282615 and German Patent No. 19629142 A1, may be used. Further, in order to accelerate developing speed by increasing the pH of a developing solution, redox compounds described in, for example, German Patent Nos. 19,618,786 A1 and 19,806,846 A1, European Patent Nos. 0,839,623 A1 and 0,842,975 A1, and French Patent No. 2,760,460 A1, are also preferably used.
In the present invention, as an ultraviolet ray absorbent, it is preferred to use compounds having a high molar extinction coefficient. Examples of these compounds include those having a triazine skeleton. Among these compounds, use can be made of those described, for example, in JP-A-46-3335, JP-A-55-152776, JP-A-5-197074, JP-A-5-232630, JP-A-5-307232, JP-A-6-211813, JP-A-8-53427, JP-A-8-234364, JP-A-8-239368, JP-A-9-31067, JP-A-10-115898, JP-A-10-147577, JP-A-10-182621, JP-T-8-501291 (xe2x80x9cJP-Txe2x80x9d means searched and published International patent application), European Patent No. 0,711,804 A1 and German Patent No. 19,739,797A.
In the present invention, examples of a decoloration inhibitor (anti-fading agent), a hue adjusting agent, and the like other than those described in the above Table, include vinyl compounds represented by formula (II), aniline derivatives represented by formula (III) having an oxygen-nitrogen bond or substituted with an alkoxy group, non-diffusible phenydone derivatives represented by formula (IV), nondiffusion carboxylic acids represented by formula (V), non-diffusible arylcarbamoyl derivatives represented by formula (VI), arylamide derivatives represented by formula (VII), and cyclic imide derivatives represented by formula (VIII), each of which are described in JP-A-11-258748, and all of them can be preferably used.
As the binder or protective colloid that can be used in the light-sensitive material of the present invention, gelatin is used advantageously, but another hydrophilic colloid can be used singly or in combination with gelatin. It is preferable for the gelatin for use in the present invention that the content of heavy metals, such as Fe, Cu, Zn and Mn, as impurities therein, is reduced to 5 ppm or below, more preferably 3 ppm or below.
Further, the amount of calcium contained in the light-sensitive material is preferably 20 mg/m2 or less, more preferably 10 mg/m2 or less, and most preferably 5 mg/m or less.
In the present invention, it is preferred to add an antibacterial (fungi-preventing) agent and antimold agent, as described in JP-A-63-271247, in order to destroy various kinds of molds and bacteria which propagate in a hydrophilic colloid layer and deteriorate the image.
Further, the pH of the film of the light-sensitive material is preferably in the range of 4.0 to 7.0, more preferably in the range of 4.0 to 6.5.
The light-sensitive material of the present invention can preferably be used, in addition to the printing system using a general negative printer, in a scanning exposure system using a cathode ray tube (CRT).
The cathode ray tube exposure apparatus is simpler and more compact, and therefore less expensive than a laser-emitting apparatus. Further, optical axis and color (hue) can easily be adjusted.
In a cathode ray tube that is used for image-wise exposure, various light-emitting substances which emit a light in the spectral region, are used as occasion demands. For example, any one of red-light-emitting substances, green-light-emitting substances, blue-light-emitting substances, or a mixture of two or more of these light-emitting substances may be used. The spectral regions are not limited to the above red, green and blue, and fluorophoroes which can emit a light in a region of yellow, orange, purple or infrared can be used. Particularly, a cathode ray tube that emits a white light by means of a mixture of these light-emitting substances is often used.
In the case where the light-sensitive material has a plurality of light-sensitive layers each having different spectral sensitivity distribution from each other and also the cathode ray tube has fluorescent substances which emit light in a plurality of spectral regions, exposure to a plurality of colors may be carried out at the same time. Namely, color image signals may be input into a cathode ray tube, to allow light to be emitted from the surface of the tube. Alternatively, a method in which an image signal of each of colors is successively input and light of each of colors is emitted in order, and then exposure is carried out through a film capable of cutting a color other than the emitted color, i.e., a surface successive exposure, may be used. Generally, among these methods the surface successive exposure is preferred from the viewpoint of high quality enhancement, because a cathode ray tube having high resolution can be used.
The light-sensitive material of the present invention can preferably be used in the digital scanning exposure system using monochromatic high density light, such as a gas laser, a light-emitting diode, a semiconductor laser, a second harmonic generation light source (SHG) comprising a combination of nonlinear optical crystal with a semiconductor or a solid state laser using a semiconductor laser as an excitation light source. It is preferred to use a semiconductor laser, or a second harmonic generation light source (SHG) comprising a combination of nonlinear optical crystal with a solid state laser or a semiconductor laser, to make a system more compact and inexpensive. In particular, to design a compact and inexpensive apparatus having a longer duration of life and high stability, use of a semiconductor laser is preferable; and it is preferred that at least one of exposure light sources should be a semiconductor laser.
When such a scanning exposure light source is used, the maximum spectral sensitivity wavelength of the light-sensitive material of the present invention can be arbitrarily set up in accordance with the wavelength of a scanning exposure light source to be used. Since oscillation wavelength of a laser can be made half, using a SHG light source obtainable by a combination of a nonlinear optical crystal with a semiconductor laser or a solid state laser using a semiconductor as an excitation light source, blue light and green light can be obtained. Accordingly, it is possible to have the spectral sensitivity maximum of a photographic material in normal three wavelength regions of blue, green and red.
The exposure time in such a scanning exposure is defined as the time necessary to expose the size of the picture element (pixel) with the density of the picture element being 400 dpi, and preferred exposure time is 10xe2x88x924 sec or less and more preferably 10xe2x88x926 sec or less.
The scanning exposure system that can preferably be used for the present invention is described in detail in the patent publications as shown in the above table.
With respect to the processing of the photographic material of the present invention, processing materials and processing methods, as disclosed in JP-A-2-207250, from page 26, right under column, line 1 to page 34, right upper column, line 9, and JP-A-4-97355, from page 5, left upper column, line 17 to page 18, right under column, line 20, can be preferably applied. Further, as preservatives which are used in the developing solution, compounds described in the patent publications as shown in the above table can be preferably used.
The present invention is preferably applied to a light-sensitive material having rapid processing suitability.
The term xe2x80x9ccolor-developing timexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a period of time required from the beginning of dipping a light-sensitive material into a color-developing solution until the light-sensitive material is dipped into a blix solution in the subsequent processing step. In the case where a processing is carried out using, for example, an autoprocessor, the color-developing time is the sum total of a time in which a light-sensitive material has been dipped in a color-developing solution (so-called xe2x80x9ctime in the solutionxe2x80x9d) and a time in which the light-sensitive material has been conveyed in air toward a bleach-fixing bath in the step subsequent to color development (so-called xe2x80x9ctime in the airxe2x80x9d). Likewise, the term xe2x80x9cblix timexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a period of time required from the beginning of dipping a light-sensitive material into a blix solution until the light-sensitive material is dipped into a washing bath or a stabilizing bath in the subsequent processing step. Further, the term xe2x80x9cwashing or stabilizing timexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a period of time required from the beginning of dipping a light-sensitive material into a washing solution or a stabilizing solution until the end of the dipping toward a drying step (so-called xe2x80x9ctime in the solutionxe2x80x9d).
In the present invention, the color-developing time is preferably 60 sec or less, more preferably from 50 sec to 6 sec, further preferably from 30 sec to 6 sec. Likewise, the blix time is preferably 60 sec or less, more preferably from 50 sec to 6 sec, further preferably from 30 sec to 6 sec. Further, the washing or stabilizing time is preferably 150 sec or less, more preferably from 130 sec to 6 sec.
Examples of a development method applicable to the photographic material of the present invention after exposure, include a conventional wet system, such as a development method using a developing solution containing an alkali agent and a developing agent, and a development method wherein a developing agent is incorporated in the photographic material and an activator solution, e.g., a developing agent-free alkaline solution is employed for the development, as well as a heat development system using no processing solution. In particular, the activator method using a developing agent-free alkaline solution is preferred over the other methods, because the processing solution contains no developing agent, thereby it enables easy management and handling of the processing solution, and reduction in waste disposal load to make for environmental preservation.
The preferable developing agents or their precursors to be incorporated in the photographic materials in the case of adopting the activator method include the hydrazine compounds described in, for example, JP-A-8-234388, JP-A-9-152686, JP-A-9-152693, JP-A-9-211814 and JP-A-9-160193.
Further, the processing method in which the photographic material reduced in the amount of silver to be applied undergoes the image amplification processing using hydrogen peroxide (intensification processing), can be employed preferably. In particular, it is preferably to apply this processing method to the activator method. Specifically, the image-forming methods utilizing an activator solution containing hydrogen peroxide, as disclosed in JP-A-8-297354 and JP-A-9-152695 can be preferably used.
The processing with an activator solution is generally followed by a desilvering step in the activator method, but the desilvering step can be omitted in the case of applying the image amplification processing method to photographic materials of a low silver amount. In such a case, washing or stabilization processing can follow the processing with an activator solution to result in simplification of the processing process. On the other hand, when the system of reading the image information from photographic materials by means of a scanner or the like is employed, the processing form requiring no desilvering step can be applied, even if the photographic materials are those of a high silver amount, such as photographic materials for shooting.
The activator solution, desilvering solution (bleach-fixinging solution), washing solution and stabilizing solution for use in the present invention can contain known ingredients and can be used in conventional manners. Preferably, those described in Research Disclosure, Item 36544, pp. 536-541 (September 1994), and JP-A-8-234388 can be used in the present invention.
It is preferred to use a band stop filter, as described in U.S. Pat. No.4,880,726, when the photographic material of the present invention is subjected to exposure with a printer. Color mixing of light can be excluded and color reproducibility is remarkably improved by the above means.
In the present invention, a yellow microdot pattern may be previously formed by pre-exposure before giving an image information, to thereby perform copy restraint, as described in European Patent Nos. 0789270 A1 and 0789480 A1.
The light-sensitive material of the present invention can be preferably used as a light-sensitive material for the advanced photo-system, which has a magnetic recording layer. The light-sensitive material of the present invention can be preferably used in a system wherein a small amount of water is used to perform heat-development, or in a complete dry system wherein no water is used to perform heat-development. Detailed descriptions on these systems are found, for example, in JP-A-6-35118, JP-A-6-17528, JP-A-56-146133, JP-A-60-119557, and JP-A-1-161236.
In the present invention, the wording xe2x80x9ca silver halide photographic light-sensitive materialxe2x80x9d means to include not only a light-sensitive material for forming a color image but also a light-sensitive material for forming a monotone image, an example of which is a black and white image.
In case where the coupler of the present invention is applied to a color paper, light-sensitive material and the like described in JP-A-11-7109, particularly descriptions in paragraph numbers 0071 to 0087 in JP-A-11-7109 are preferable, and therefore the above descriptions in JP-A-11-7109 are incorporated herein by reference.
In case where the coupler of the present invention is applied to a color negative film, the descriptions at paragraph Nos. 0115 to 0217 of the specification of JP-A-11-305396 can be preferably applied thereto, and therefore incorporated herein by reference.
In case where the coupler of the present invention is applied to a color reversal film, the descriptions at paragraph Nos. 0018 to 0021 of the specification of JP-A-11-84601 can be preferably applied thereto, and therefore incorporated herein by reference.
First, the compound represented by formula (IIA) of the present invention, among the compounds represented by formula (II) (herein they are also referred to as azomethine dye compounds) of the present invention, are explained in detail. 
In formula (IIA), R11, Q and X each have the same meanings as defined in formula (IA). Preferable examples of these R11, Q and X are also the same as those in formula (IA).
In formula (IIA), R5 and R6 each represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent, or R5 and R6 may bond with each other to form a ring; R7 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent. n represents 0 (zero) or an integer of 1 to 4. When R5, R6 and R7 each represent a substituent, examples of the substituent are the same as those exemplified above as the substituent that R11 may have.
R7s may be the same or different independently, or R7s may be combined together to form a condensed ring, when n is 2 or more. Alternatively R7 may bond together with R5 or R6 to form a condensed ring, n is 1 or more.
R7 is preferably a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, or a substituted or unsubstituted acylamino group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, more preferably a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group. Furthermore preferably, R7 is a methyl group at the ortho position to the azomethine-nitrogen atom.
R5 and R6 each are preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, more preferably an alkyl group. Furthermore preferably, one of R5 and R6 is an ethyl group, and the other is a 2-hydroxyethyl group or a 2-methanesulfonamidoethyl group.
Preferable specific examples of the azomethine dye represented by formula (IIA) according to the present invention are shown below. However, the present invention should not be construed as being limited to these compounds. 
The compounds represented by formula (IIA) according to the present invention can be synthesized by a coupling reaction of the compound represented by formula (IA) according to the present invention, with an oxidized product of a phenylenediamine-series developing agent (particularly an N,N-di-substituted-p-phenylenediamine derivative). Besides, the compound of the formula (IIA) can be synthesized by reaction of the compound represented by formula (IA) in which Y is a hydrogen atom, with a 4-nitrosoaniline-series compound. Specific synthesis of the compounds is explained in the Examples described below.
Next, the compounds represented by formula (IIB), among the compounds represented by formula (II) of the present invention, are explained in detail. 
In formula (IIB), R1, R4, Q and X each have the same meanings as defined in formula (IB). Preferable examples of R1, R4, Q and X are also the same as those in formula (IB).
In formula (IIB), R5 and R6 each represent a hydrogen atom or a substituent, or R5 and R6 may bond with each other to form a ring; R7 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent. n represents 0 (zero) or an integer of 1 to 4. When R5, R6 and R7 each represent a substituent, examples of the substituent are the same as those of R4 described above.
R7s may be the same or different independently, or R7s may be combined together to form a condensed ring, when n is 2 or more. Alternatively R7 may be combined together with R5 or R6 to form a condensed ring, when n is 1 or more.
R7 is preferably a hydrogen atom, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, or a substituted or unsubstituted acylamino group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, more preferably a hydrogen atom and an alkyl group. Furthermore preferably, R7 is a methyl group at the ortho position to the azomethine-nitrogen atom.
R5 and R6 each are preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms, more preferably an alkyl group. Furthermore preferably, one of R5 and R6 is an ethyl group, and the other is a 2-hydroxyethyl group or a 2-methanesulfonamidoethyl group.
Preferable specific examples of the azomethine dye represented by formula (IIB) according to the present invention are shown below. However, the present invention should not be construed as being limited to these compounds. 
The compounds represented by formula (IIB) according to the present invention can be synthesized by a coupling reaction of the compound represented by formula (IB) according to the present invention, with an oxidized product of a phenylenediamine-series developing agent (particularly an N,N-di-substituted-p-phenylenediamine derivative). Besides, the compound of formula (IIB) can be synthesized by reaction of the compound represented by formula (IB) according to the present invention in which Y is a hydrogen atom, with a 4-nitrosoaniline-series compound. Specific synthesis of the compounds is explained in the Examples described below.
The azomethine dye compounds of the present invention, which are excellent in both hue and fastness, can be used in many fields. Particularly the azomethine dye compounds are useful for the ink, dyestuffs, and the like. Further, the azomethine dye compounds are useful as an image-forming dye, for example, dyestuffs for the ink which is used for an ink-jet printer. Besides, the azomethine dye compounds are useful as dyestuffs for color photography.
According to the present invention, can be provided a dye-forming coupler that gives a dye having an excellent hue and an excellent storage stability. Further, in addition to the above, according to the present invention, can also be provided a dye-forming coupler that gives a dye having an excellent hue, especially an excellent sharpness at the foot portion of a peak in interest of the absorption curve at the longer wavelength side, and that can be produced at a low production cost owing to reduced steps. Furthermore, in addition to the above, according to the present invention, can also be provided a dye-forming coupler that gives a dye having a large molecular extinction coefficient, an excellent storage stability, especially an excellent light-fastness, and that can be produced at a low production cost owing to reduced steps.
Further, according to the present invention, can be provided a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material that exhibits both excellent color reproducibility and dye-image fastness, by adding the coupler in the light-sensitive material. Furthermore, in addition to the above, according to the present invention, can be also provided a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material that exhibits good sharpness.
Still further, according to the present invention, can be provided an azomethine dye compound having both excellent hue and storage stability. Further, in addition to the above, according to the present invention, can be also provided an azomethine dye compound having a large molecular extinction coefficient.
The present invention will now be described in more detail with reference to the following examples, but the invention is not limited to those.